Soledad
by Harlett
Summary: .:.Isolate.:. Por que todo parece indicar que el hecho de llevar ese apellido va de la mano de la soledad. Incluso ahora, cuando parece que la historia se repite nuevamente - Incluso el amigo idiota y la niña molesta - .:.SasuSaku.:.
1. Alone

**SOLEDAD **

* * *

**by: Harlett**

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° **

**ALONE **

Su cabello azabache mecido al compás del viento travieso que jugueteaba con él. El intenso frío de la noche no le inmutaba y su imperturbable faz era iluminada tímidamente por el plateado astro, allá, en lo alto de la oscura penumbra cubierta por una que otra nubecilla en plena noche.

No miraba nada ni nadie en particular, observando un punto en la nada, perdido en los abismos de su mente dando la impresión de una hermosa estatua allí sentada, adornando el techo de una majestuosa casa en un barrio desolado.

Acomodado a la orilla del tejado con una pierna flexionada sobre el borde y su brazo derecho apoyado sobre esta dándole un aire totalmente atrayente e inalcanzable.

Sus ojos como dos pozos sin fondo, ausentes y oscuros. Los cerró sumergiéndose aún más, si es posible, en sus pensamientos.

Todo era tranquilidad, quietud, una calma asombrosa y pesada.

Ni una sola alma…

Todo ese recinto _solo_ para él…

Solo…

Por que nadie más que él tenía el derecho de poner un pie en aquel sitio.

Así tuviese que soportar ese silencio asfixiante y agobiante que lo estaba sofocando y le enfermaba.

Solo su apellido y su nombre eran la llave para entrar y gozar de ese lugar.

Solo él…

**¡¡Como odiaba eso, maldita sea!!**

No! Solo él no!

Se negaba!

Esto no debería de estar pasando.

Él NO debería de estar allí, SOLO.

Como deseaba que su mente turbada regresará a su característica quietud, que su frustración e impotencia desapareciera al soplo de esa helada brisa de medianoche, que su coraje se apaciguara y disolviera en la nada.

Que el dolor en su pecho aminorará, que su corazón dejará de sentirse tan oprimido y acongojado al solo hecho de evocar la palabra _"solo"_

_Soledad_

Pero no era tan fácil, ni siquiera el hecho de desear convertirse en viento y ser libre por el mundo, sin ninguna carga. De olvidarse de todo esto…

De despertar y descubrir que todo fue una pesadilla.

_Solo_… eso implicaba muchas cosas… Su apellido se lo impedía…

Esto no se iba a quedar así…

Abrió los ojos de par en par con un tono carmín pintados en ellos. Un frío escarlata brillaba de rabia y coraje. Impasible, cerró los puños con fuerza y la mandíbula la tenia fuertemente apretada reprimiendo sus impulsos.

Sus ojos rojos los sentía escocer…

Hacia el inhumano esfuerzo… de no llorar…

No podría mostrarse débil… no…

Por que… que dirían ellos entonces… de él… su heredero… su hijo…?

Trago saliva con dificultad con su garganta completamente seca mientras cerraba los ojos como única alternativa a no derramar gotas saladas. Aunque sintiera su pecho desgarrarse ante el dolor y la garganta oprimida y seca con un nudo en ella.

— "Soy patético"— pensó agriamente… — "Soy una molestia" — susurro al viento seguro que en ese barrio tan suyo nadie podría oírle…

Pero seguía negándose a eso… Necio

° ° °

— _" Lo sentimos… "_ — escucho como un vago recuerdo…

¿Porque?

—_ "Quizás halla esperanzas de que…. " _—

Mentira…

— _ "Desaparecidos en acción… "_—

¿Como es posible?

— _"Se fuerte… Syuuske… " _—

° ° °

El orgullo amargo del peso de esa familia asomó en su boca. El sinsabor de su mancillado linaje…

Estaba conciente: ese hablar y decir de vez en cuando de las personas, los secretos a voces a sus espaldas, pero que, cuando estaban frente a él lo adulaban, le llenaban de elogios y halagos hasta el grado de asfixiarlo.

Tratandolo como un niño, un niño que hace poco habia dejado de ser, según él.

Un niño que no se creía esas falsedades y percibia la verdad en sus palabras.

_Envidia, celos, miedo, codicia, rivalidad…_

Su familia era todo un caso: comenzando desde el nefasto fundador hasta la sangre de su fallecido tío, y los estragos propios ocasionados por su padre.

_Y esos ojos…_

Se paso una de sus manos por su cara cubriéndose la cara como si estuviese ocultando algo por vergüenza.

Fuerte… sí, lo era, o eso opinaba… No necesitaba las adulaciones de terceros para creerlo. Pero la sola idea de estar solo lo aterrorizaba y sentía el frío de la noche calar hasta sus huesos entonces.

Pero no iba a mostrarlo… No, un **Uchiha** no muestra esa clase de cosas frente el público, así su vida dependiese de eso… así este a punto de perderla también…

Cerró nuevamente los puños hasta hacerse daño y apretando sus labios para no maldecir a los cuatro vientos sangrándoselos, impotente.

**Papá… mamá… ninguno…**

No estaban, no aparecían, no había noticias, no nada de ellos. Como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra…

No, fueron absorbidos por esa maldita guerra que se estaba desatando y se cernía sobre todos. Una amenaza aplastante e imparable que se iba acercando más y más tomando fuerza alcanzándolos.

Su villa…

No podían ni debían quedarse como si nada. Pero principalmente, no querían.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Los vio partir. Fue sin previo aviso, como toda buena misión de alto riesgo en plena crisis. Un leve alboroto mañanero. _

_La vio ir y venir por las escaleras un tanto tensa, pero ni así perdía ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos jade y que cada vez que lo veía le dedicara unas dulces palabras. Su padre no se había aparecido, pero sabía que debía de estar meditando o algo así…_

_— "En casa" — escuchó de su madre mientras le encaraba dedicándole esa hermosa sonrisa. Su padre salio de quien sabe que habitación, se acomodo su espada a la cintura y abrió la puerta quedándose en el marco de esta esperando a su esposa. — "Cuando regresemos queremos encontrarte en casa" — le guiño un ojo alborotándole su ya de si extraño cabello negro y un beso en la frente. Ella se encamino hacia la puerta pasando de lado de su marido. Él siguió a su madre hasta cierto punto, en el vestíbulo — "Esa es tu misión" — la escucho nuevamente ya afuera en una pose muy infantil pensó._

_— "¿Misión?" — murmuró incrédulo y con una reprochante mirada sin dar crédito a eso._

_— "Danos una razón para volver" — escucho de pronto de la fuerte voz de su padre, dando un respingo. Él salio junto con su señora sin siquiera volver la vista atrás caminando imponentemente por esa vacía callejuela. _

_Pero aún así su corazón estaba feliz, su cara incluso se dejo mostrar una dulce sonrisa heredada de su madre, puesto que a pesar de no haber visto la faz de su papá, el tono de voz y esas palabras le dieron la idea que su padre sonreía orgulloso mientras se marchaba._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° _

* * *

** Sufran, amenazo con que esto continuará.**

**¿Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y traumas existenciales?**

**Cuidense :)  
**


	2. Fault

**SOLEDAD**

* * *

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° **

**FAULT **

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

— "Es mentira… ¿Cierto? "— murmuro con la voz entrecortada tratando que las fuerzas no le abandonaran y aparentar que esto no le afectaba gran cosa. Fulminaba a los presentes con la mirada e inconcientemente con el Sharingan activado por esa estúpida bromita. Era un **Uchiha, a un Uchiha** no se le hacen estas tonterías si apreciabas tu vida, no lo toleraba. Nadie.

Ni se inmutaba siquiera por el hecho de quien tenia justo enfrente, detrás de ese escritorio. Seguía viéndolo de forma insolente. Aunque principalmente a _**él**_ le miraba así. Sabía que _**ese**_ tipo hacía de vez en cuando una que otra estupidez, pero no por eso le iba a tolerar esta. Por muy Hokage que fuese, no. Trago saliva tratando de medir palabras y mostrar un poco de modales — Que idiotez — (claro, modales a lo Uchiha) esbozando una sonrisa incrédula ante lo que había escuchado antes

Vio al hombre frente así con el mentón apoyado en sus manos entrelazadas colocadas sobre el escritorio mirarle fijamente (Entrecerró los ojos, un poquitin incomodo ante esa familiar mirada). Quizás no tuviera unos ojos como los suyos pero la forma en que le clavaba esa mirada cian era de temer. Pocas veces, en realidad, muy muy pocas veces le había visto con ese semblante. Era como cuando le comunico a sus padres sobre esa misma misión de la cual estaba seguro odiaría por siempre.

El sujeto suspiro pesadamente llevándose un dedo a la cien derecha masajeándosela — "De tal palo tal astilla, eh?" — Le pareció escuchar apenas.

— "Hokage-sama, si me ha llamado solo para hacerme un par de bromas de mal gusto tengo que informarle que tengo cosas más importantes y mejores que hacer que perderlas en su despacho. Ahora si me disculpa…" —

— "¿Podrías cerrar la boca? Kami... ¿y dicen que yo hablo hasta por los codos? Esa lengua larga la habrás sacado de Sakura-chan, Sasuke…" — bufo ante eso y rodo los ojos. —"Pero de él sacaste esos 'modales, seguro'" —

— "Hn" — daba un paso bastante ofendido por que alguien criticara sus orígenes cuando…

— "Quédate" — ordenó con todo el peso que su palabra puede ejercer sobre la villa — "O es que acaso tampoco entiendes esas palabras?" —

— "Usted es quien no entiende lo que me acaba de informar. Que no le parece _ilógico_ Que ellos…?" —

— "Tu eres quien no comprende esas palabras… o la situación. Estamos en una guerra. "—

— "…"— miro con cierto desprecio a quienes le rodeaban.

— "Perdidos en acción… Tus padres, no aparecen por ningún lado." —

— "No…" —

— "Tememos lo peor…." — vio como agachaba un poco su cabeza — lo siento… —

Sus palabras eran sinceras. No era una broma. Su respiración irregular hizo gala de aparición entreabriendo sus ojos bastante más a lo acostumbrado.

— "**Por su culpa!!!**" — soltó de la nada gritando a todo pulmón sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Entendio en milésimas de segundo todo lo que se negaba, formulando una respuesta y un culpable. El rubio levanto una ceja ignorante

— "Por cumplir su estupida misión ha pasado esto!" —

— "Una misión es una misión" — escucho de un ojiplateado de cabellera larga y oscura, que se gano una fulminante mirada asesina.

— "**Los dejo solos!!**!" — ignorando al otro, volvió a lo mismo: Desahogarse

Noto como acertó con esas palabras y el rubio bajo la mirada agobiado…

— "Me largo" —

— "¿A donde?" —

— "No es obvio, Hokage-_sama_? Por ellos." — dirigiendole esa sonrisa arrogante tan propia de su padre.

— "Tu no irás a ningún lado!!" — espetó con fuerza incomodando a los presentes. Dios, ya sabía como se sentía la _vieja_ cuando discutía con él hace varios años.

— "¿Y que pretende ¿que me quede aquí de brazos cruzados!!Tonterías!! A diferencia de usted yo haré algo por ellos" —

— "Piensas irte a _ofrecer_ al enemigo así como un _regalo_?" —

El peso de esas palabras lo hizo pararse. ¿Ofrecerse? Era eso… que quizás… papá… quizás también por eso mamá…

**_La culpa… otra vez la culpa le invadía._**

— "No puede ser…" —

— "Por muy Uchiha que seas irte paseando a tientas en campo de batalla del enemigo no es algo muy inteligente. Algo que nuestros mejores escuadrones ANBU no hallan podido hacer y tu vayas a querer rifarte" —

— "Todos están ocupados en otras cosas como para prestarle atención a esto, no? Por que si hubiese sido de otra forma esto no habría pasado — siseo mordazmente.

— "No me salgas con berrinche de niño. Alardeas de ser muy maduro pero me estas dejando ver una niñería como las que hace mi pequeña. Y eso que ella **sí** sigue actuando como niña. Ya la conoces" — suspiro

— "No puedo quedarme aquí, como si nada…" — balbuceó tiritando de rabia y frustración — "Esperando a que hagan su trabajo" — escupió — "Tengo que salir de la Villa a…" —

— "Mientras yo este al mando, de eso nada. —

— "Por que?" —

— "Te pensé más sensato y listo". — dijo fastidiado — "No pienso darles en bandeja de plata al hijo de mis mejores amigos a los enemigos" —

°O°O°O°O°O°

Que tontería.

Después de eso se notifico que se le tuviera absolutamente prohibido la salida de la Villa. Percibió como gran parte del día tenía sobre sí a medio escuadrón ANBU Que bien podían estar ayudando en la búsqueda de sus padres.

Odiaba reconocerlo, pero había cedido en parte… En un _lapsus_ de conciencia lo decidió, el llevar a cabo su descabellado plan podría acarrearle una buena tanda de problemas a Konoha. No lo hacía por los aldeanos, lo hacía por el orgullo de su apellido y de sus padres. El esfuerzo de ellos sería en vano.

Claro, esta decisión le era tan dolorosa y difícil de acatar a sí mismo.

Pero el hecho de recordar que sus acciones tenían consecuencias le frenaban sus impulsos, ya lo había comprobado. Y ese sentimiento de culpa jamás, pero jamás tenía la impresión, le abandonaría.

°O°O°O°O°O°O

Hacia algunos años, podía recordarlo perfectamente como si hubiera sido ayer.

_Flashback_

_--------------------- _

Lo que había comenzado como un tranquilo día y una salida de grupo de la academia se torno en el inicio de un muy mal sueño del que quería despertar en esos momentos.

Tiritando de miedo, asustado y sin poder mover su cuerpo libremente, como si estuviera pegado al piso. De hecho, lo estaba. Acorralado contra ese árbol, en alguna parte del bosque, lejos de la villa.

Sollozaba silenciosamente con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos contemplando una pila de cuerpos frente a él.

En su mente solo tenia cabida para dos cosas: _La buena_, no ser uno de esos restos de personas sin vida, _la mala_… que no lo era por que era a **él** quien estaban buscando y para encontrarle y _llevarselo_, tuvieron que recurrir a _esto_.

Un plan maquinalmente siniestro y sin escrúpulos ideado perfectamente para cumplir este objetivo. Nadie vendría a ayudarlo, nadie vendría a auxiliarlo. Llorará, pataleará y gritará lo más que pudiera, nadie vendría.

Todos de algún modo estarían ocupados en sus propios problemas según lo conforme a esa estrategia, encuentros aun más violentos se estaban llevando a cabo por lo visto, como distracción.

Ni papá ni mamá. Estaba solo…

Gimoteó, lloriqueó cuando le sujetaron del brazo bruscamente casi llevandoselo a rastras, jalándolo entre esos cuerpos inertes. Anclaba sus pies a la tierra negandose. Vio que aquel hombre levantaba su brazo para golpearle por su terquedad cuando noto como se detuvo en seco, con la vista perdida y como tronco caía de bruces a su lado con un kunai fuertemente clavado en su espalda.

Con la vista pérdida sobre el cadáver de su captor no reacciono cuando un cuerpo se anteponía a él protegiendole. Levanto la vista aún ido, alcanzando a reconocer ese circulo blanco en la espalda de su guardían. Sintio un alivio tremendo en su pequeño pecho y una tonta sonrisa se delineaba por sus labios partidos.

— "Ma-mamá…" — susurro con la garganta reseca y dolida de sus anteriores gritos con el fallido intento de abrazarla.

— Syuuske, vete de aquí. !Huye! — grito la mujer aun dándole la espalda y alejándole de un manotazo, tirándole al piso. — ¡¡Corre!! — grito nuevamente.

Atontando, en el piso, reparo un poco en la situación de su madre: herida y cansada, había corrido desesperadamente en su búsqueda. Y ahora, tenía que enfrentar a media docena de shinobis enemigos y más los que se agregaran.

—!! Muevete!! — bramo

El niño temeroso trato de ponerse de pie torpemente, buscando fuerzas de quien sabe donde forzaba a sus pequeñas piernas a correr lo más rápido que podía escuchando el ruido del metal a sus espaldas. Un quejido de dolor detuvo su marcha volteando a ver asustado que su madre había sido herida de un brazo.

Por instinto trato de regresar con ella pero una fuerte sacudida lo arrojo varios metros quedando en el piso adolorido. Uno de los enemigos le había propinado una patada alejándolo de su madre.

La mujer los fulminaba con la mirada.

Preocupada, su niño corría un peligro inminente, no podía quedarse alli. Su corazón se detuvo al ver que aquel fulano se acercaba peligrosamente a su hijo para acestarle un golpe definitivo con su arma para tenerlo quieto. Sin saber como, con gran velocidad y olvidandose de su dolor se situo entre el shinobi y su hijo protegiendole de aquel ataque.

Syuuske, horrorizado contempló como el abdomen de su madre era atravesado por una katana. La sangre tibia le salpicaba en su pálida carita deslizándose por sus mejillas.

— "Estupida kunoichi" — dijo el bastardo girando la hoja del arma aún dentro de la ninja abriendo más la herida— "Caerás y a pesar de todos tus esfuerzos… nos lo llevaremos." — murmuró con palabras cargadas de malicia y burla con una sonrisa cínica en su cara.

Saco sin contemplaciones el metal bañado en sangre, dando por culminada la vida de la joven madre. Paso a su lado para cargar al pequeño crío cuando sintió un tirón bestial de su brazo safando sus huesos del lugar y como era arrojado sin contemplaciones con una fuerza monstruosa a un par de compañeros suyos.

La pelirrosada conteniendo torpemente la hemorragia de su vientre se erguía orgullosa de pie con un semblante de miedo y sus chispeantes ojos jade con total determinación a proteger lo suyo.

— "Se arrepentirán de haberse metido con mi familia y conmigo" — farfulló débilmente con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Herida, pero una Sannin sigue siendo una Sannin, una Sannin enojada por atentar contra la vida de su hijo.

Un combate desigual y asombroso como pocos ha visto Syuuske, incluyendo hasta la fecha.

No reaccionaba, no parpadeaba y sentía la sangre de su madre ya seca en su mejilla. Trataba de asimilar lo mejor posible lo que acontecia frente a él que para cuando salio de su confusión la batalla había terminado. En pie, al centro de lo que fue el área de combate, -completamente derruida ahora-, seguía a duras penas de pie su madre, sangrando profusamente de la estocada anterior y diversos golpes en su cuerpo.

Ella le dedicaba su característica dulce sonrisa cargada de alivio al verlo salvo, justo antes de desplomarse al piso fuertemente.

Reaccionando, salio corriendo a su encuentro. La levanto un poco llamándola a gritos desesperado pero no despertaba para nada. Las gruesas lágrimas mancillaban sus ojos nuevamente, pero acompañadas de un miedo nada equiparable al anterior al verse sitiado. Su madre estaba herida, su pulso se hacia débil, sangraba y no había nadie cerca. Su madre estaba muriendo.

° ° °

Para cuando llegaron los refuerzos, -después de un tiempo realmente largo-, encontraron al pequeño llorando desesperado sin despegarse de su madre y tratando inútilmente de frenar el sangrado con sus manitas.

Lloriqueando advirtio como alguien le arrancaba el cuerpo frío de su madre rapidamente; levanto la vista y vio la cara de su padre con el gesto incredulo a lo que veía frente a sus ojos, cargando en brazos a su esposa. Sin perder el tiempo desaparecio a toda velocidad sin decir más.

Solo reparó en un par de brazos acogedores que lo tomaron para llevarselo tambien, escoltados por media docena de ninjas. Antes de caer en un profundo sueño vislumbro un par de orbes plateadas y una melena larga y azulada cargadas de preocupación pero sonriéndole amablemente.

° ° °

_Cuando desperto prefirio no haberlo hecho nunca._

Aun mareado y consternado por lo ocurrido pensaba que todo habia sido un mal sueño. Los vendajes, el cuarto de hospital y bata le indicaban que no fue así.

Asomandose al pasillo vio el ajetreo. Ninjas heridos y civiles eran atendidos.

¿Mamá?

¿Dónde estaba mamá¿Cómo estaba?

¿Papá?

Saliendo a escondidas busco infructuosamente su paradero. Doblando en una esquina, se escondio de un par de enfermeras que iban cuchicheando la situación de _'Sakura-sama'_

— "Apenas si sobrevivio…" — murmuro una, aliviada.

—"Por que se trataba de ella, claro" — contesto la otra, muy segura.

— "Pero su condición…" —

— "Una lástima" —

— "En verdad… no se merecía eso, la compadezco…"—

**¿Por qué?**

Mamá estaba viva, pero **¿por que decían eso?**

— "Que dirá Uchiha-sama?" —

— "Cállate! Eso no nos compete — murmuro alarmada tratando de callarla

¿Papá?

Aún en su escondite continuo escuchando la plática, averiguando el por que de todo.

° ° °

Tardo unos minutos más en encontrarles, escuchando a las enfermeras dio con ellos, pero se acerco vacilante a la habitación.

— _"El cuerpo de búsqueda llego muy tarde. Perdió demasiada sangre que fue un milagro que hubiese sobrevivido. Estaba exhausta, la pobre no pudo siquiera curarse. Lo peor fue la herida, claro. Le perforo su matriz, no tenía reparo después de tanto tiempo sin recibir tratamiento. Pobre… estéril. No podrá tener más hijos"_. —

----------------------------------------------------------------

_— "Mamá¡Quiero un hermanito!" — dijo con el ceño fruncido y los cachetes inflados en un puchero muy gracioso cruzándose de brazos. — "Me aburro de estar yo solito" — agregó_

_— "Ah, si?" — Respondió ella entretenida. — ¿Tu que opinas? — pregunto a su esposo que estaba descansando en uno de los sillones, divertida. Este se mordió los labios sin siquiera verla y asintio con la cabeza._

_— ¿Entonces? — pregunto el chiquillo con los ojos abiertos grandemente interpretando esos gestos de su papá_

_— Quizás — le guiño un ojo ella — Serías un esplendido hermano mayor — sonrió_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_° ° ° _

_Mamá ya no…_

La herida… esa herida había sido por su culpa, apreto sus puñitos fuertemente reprimiendo nuevas lágrimas.

¡Su hubiera hecho caso a ella no hubiese ocurrido eso! Por no acatar una orden su madre fue herida.

Se asomo temeroso a la puerta entreabierta.

Postrada en la cama se hallaba su madre, aún inconciente. A su lado, sentado y sin despegarse de ella, se encontraba su padre tomandole de la mano y con la vista pérdida en la blancura de las sábanas.

**Culpa y miedo**…

Recordabá la cara de su padre cuando fue por ellos. Estaría enojado con él por que por su culpa, su mamá había sido herida y casi muere. Por que ya no pudiera tener más hijos.

_Hijos_, **herederos**…

Su papá quería más herederos, escucho alguna vez en los chismes en las calle.

_Mamá ya no podría tener más bebés…_

_¿Papá abandonaría a mamá por eso?_

¿Los dejaría?

Comenzo a respirar entrecortadamente asustado ante esa idea cubriendose su boca con sus manitas, tenía la impresión que su corazón se saldría por su garganta.

**Triste y atemorizado.**

Su padre clavo su vista a la puerta, a sabiendas que alli estaba él.

Tenía miedo de entrar y afrontar la realidad, se quedo firmemente parado alli, sin moverse. La puerta se abrio de golpe mostrando a un alto hombre de cabellera negra con sus ojos azabaches clavados sobre su pequeño cuerpo. Escrutandolo, revisandolo…

Se mordía sus labios y cerro sus ojitos.

Sintió como era tomado rápidamente, levantado al aire y apresado en un abrazo fuerte y algo torpe por su padre casi dejandole sin aire. Un suspiro de alivio broto de los labios del hombre.

Sasuke se sentía realmente estúpido al haber pasado por alto a su hijo hace un momento, no tenía ni la más remota idea de como encararlo despues de su falta, pensaba y meditaba como disculparse, temeroso del reproche de su pequeño, pero el hecho de verlo fuera de la habitación le nublo los sentidos y se guio por su instinto paterno abrazandolo como nunca.

No tuvo tiempo de pronunciar algo cuando hubo un cambio en la respiración de su madre, sin darle tiempo su padre lo llevo con él al borde de la cama y sentándose cerca dejando al pequeño en el piso.

Los orbes verdes, algo apagados se abrieron poco a poco. Acostumbrándose a la luz distinguio la silueta de su esposo a su lado. Sonrio débilmente, con una mueca de dolor se paso su mano por su vientre… Cerro sus ojos, dolida, dandose la idea a que causa era eso. Pero tan rápido pudo recuperar algo de conciencia y recuerdos se sento en la cama tratando de bajarse desesperada con una muestra de pánico dibujada en su rostro.

— "¡Syuuske!" — grito — ¿Cómo está¿Mi niño? — luchaba contra los intentos de su esposo de tenerla quieta y recién operada. — ¡¿Donde está?! — chilló asustada

— "M-ma-má…" — murmuró bajito.

Sakura clavo sus ojos en el pequeñito que estaba descalzo en el frío piso con sus oscuros ojitos enrojecidos.

— "Oh Dios, gracias, gracias" — agradecía una y otra vez sujetando entre sus brazos fuertemente el cuerpecito de su hijo apenas Sasuke se lo acerco para que desistiera a pararse — "Tenía tanto miedo" — comenzó a derramar lágrimas. — "Estas bien, Dios mío, gracias" —

— "Mamá... perdoname… mamá" —

Tanto padre y madre se quedaron pasmados. Viendo a su pequeño hijo sujetarse desesperadamente a su madre y sollozando por lo bajito, tiritando.

— "Fue mi culpa… " — alcanzo a decir debilmente — "Que tú… ahora… Yo… ¡Lo siento!" — trataba de decir con su voz entrecortada…

— "Perdónanos tú" — negaba ella con la cabeza tras un minuto de silencio — "Debimos haber estado más pendientes… Discúlpanos" — estrechándolo con más fuerza si era posible —

Syuuske ladeo su cabeza divisando entre los cabellos rosas la cara de su padre, quien esbozaba una sonrisa dirigida a él mientras le revolvía los cabellos.

Tras eso, Syuuske descubrió gustoso que su padre seguía con ellos, no se despegaba de ellos. Claro, a su modo de demostrar su preocupación con su cara de pocos amigos y su poca habla. Pero le quedaba muy claro que no los iba a abandonar, los quería demasiado. A él y a su madre…

_End Flashback_

-------------

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Pero por más que tratará no podía quitarse eso de encima aún. Las sensaciones habían quedado grabados con fuego en su mente y alma.

No desobedecería a sus padres. Por eso renegaba a pesar de todo pero se quedaría en Konoha.

Curioso, aquella vez tenía que huir. Esta vez tenía que quedarse.

De pronto fue interrumpido en sus cavilaciones cuando sintió una fuerte patada en su espalda que tuvo que bajar del tejado yendo a parar al piso en un suave y elegante movimiento de aterrizaje.

Frunció el cejo, molesto, entornando sus ojos para contemplar que alla arriba se encontraba una personita curiosa dirigiéndole una mirada divertida y una sonrisita burlona.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* * *

Más larguito que el anterior.

Muestra mi clara incapacidad para hacer oneshot -idea original-, y para colmo de males, mucho menos historias cortas (algunos que ya conocen el tanto que suelo escribir en mis fics XP)

Aún así actualize más rápido de lo normal, tiempo record de hecho para mi o.ÓU. Lamento si quedo algo confuso XO.

Jojojo, yo y mis intentos de drama u.úU

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews :3**

**° Sakurass, lena haruno, Lady Lathenia , izumi-haruno, Jul13ttA y Sayuri °  
**


	3. Pain

**SOLEDAD**

* * *

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° **

**PAIN  
**

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

La brisa nocturna hacia gala de aparición nuevamente, esta vez meneando en un compás desconocido la brillante y larga cabellera de la recién llegada a ese aposento tan suyo del joven.

Ella se tumbo con total desfachatez de panza colocando sus codos para acomodar su cabeza entre sus manos y moviendo sus pies al aire juguetonamente sobre el mismo lugar que ocupaba el recientemente expulsado tan solo unos instantes atrás. Le dirigió una mirada traviesa y una sonrisa burlesca.

Syuuske se incorporo con total parsimonia sin apartar la vista de ella limpiándose el polvo.

A sabiendas que su mirada asesina y fulminante no la inmutarían para nada, -_como siempre-_ no desistió en su labor de intimidarla. Terco. Tardo cinco segundos más con lo mismo y desvió su cara con una mueca de fastidio resoplando por lo bajo y metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos.

— "Ne, ne¿Syuuske-kun está molesto?" — preguntó _inocentemente_ la pequeña.

— "Hn." — Siendo Uchiha no solo heredas la línea sucesoria del Sharingan, también las escuetas respuestas en monosílabos.

— "¿Por qué Syuuske-kun siempre tiene cara de estar molesto¿Por qué?" — preguntó la jovencita con un dedo en su mentón pensando.

— "¿Porque siempre tienes la costumbre de hacer preguntas estupidas?" — siseo en forma de respuesta.

La pequeña detuvo el vaivén de sus pies viéndole fijamente ante eso. Pero no tardo en seguir con su pataleo sin afectarse encogiendo los hombros restandole importancia. Ensancho su sonrisa aún más, si era posible.

— "Syuuske-kun esta molesto" — tarareó infantilmente sin importarle la cara de pocos amigos que ponía el chico.

— "Cierra la maldita boca, niña" — escupió, no andaba de buen humor y la chiquilla le estaba colmando la poca paciencia que gozaba -_como siempre…- _

— "¡Lo reconoces al fin!" — chilló alegre sentándose inmediatamente al filo del tejado notando la cara confundida del Uchiha. — "Tu y yo tenemos casi la misma edad" — canturreó — "Syuuske-_kun_ es un _niño_ todavía" — agregó satisfecha jugueteando con su cabello.

No solo para ella él seguía siendo un niño. Estaba empeñada con aquello y no se dejaba vencer - a pesar de ser unos meses menor que él- Pero es que a tus13 años seguias siendo un niño, aunque te comportases como todo un hombre adulto con responsabilidades, como solía imitar Syuuske.

— "Estupido remendo de kunoichi" — masculló por lo bajo apretando sus dientes casi mordiéndose la lengua en un afán de no soltarle algún otro improperio más fuerte.

De un momento a otro la joven se lanzo al vacío frente a ella sin miedo. El chico arqueo una ceja al notar incrédulo que ella planeaba caer en el mismo sitio en el que él estaba de pie.

Haciéndose a la idea que no haría semejante tontería ni se movió un ápice; fue conciente de su error al recibir de lleno el peso de la chica sobre sí que con fuerza lo tumbo de espaldas al duro piso con ella a cuestas.

— "¡¿Que demonios?!" — grito furioso en su actual posición con el dolor de espalda y todo revolcado, frustrado que la niña sobre él no hacia amago de quitársele.

— "¡¡Fue gracioso, fue tan gracioso!!. Syuuske-kun debió de haber visto su cara" — comenzó nuevamente a canturrear totalmente divertida con sus manos sobre el pecho del otro. — "¿No crees?" — levantando la vista para toparse con esos ojos medianoche que la destazaban poco a poco en la mente de su dueño. — "Neeeeeeeee, eres un aburrido!!! — grito restregando su carita en la camiseta oscura del pobre aplastado a la par que retorcía la prenda entre sus manitas blancas.

— "¡¡Muévete!! — ordenó

— "!! Iie !!" — chilló con fuerza sentándose a ahorcadas sobre su fastidiada víctima poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas — "Syuuske-kun es muy suavecito" — haciendo puchero y continuando con otra tanda de –estupidas- razones por las cuales no planeaba moverse contando todas y cada una de ellas con sus dedos ignorando los frustrados intentos del chico de ponerse de pie.

Suspiro cansinamente, inspiro lentamente llenando de aire sus pulmones y esperando que su cerebro se oxigenara lo suficiente a su pobre cerebro.

— "Le-van-te-se, por favor… _Haruka-__**san**_" — siseo con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir en una fracción de segundo.

La aludida lo miró extrañada dejando su conteo. Le había llamado por su nombre y sufijo, -_como habituaba todo mundo_-. En verdad él estaba molesto. No, error, no era molestia… era _**eso**_

Cambio su semblante radicalmente.

Syuuske se sintió satisfecho cuando vio su reacción, ya estaba levantándose a sabiendas que se le quitaría seguramente tras su éxito cuando ella repentinamente redujo distancias tomándolo por sorpresa.

Había colocado sus brazos a cada costado del chico rápidamente inclinándose peligrosamente hacia su cara.

Escasos centímetros los separaban. Sus narices casi se rozaban y solo así el joven contemplo como nunca esos ojos bajo la luz de la luna que les brindaba un matiz diferente al que usualmente apreciaba diariamente en la pequeña.

Con esa iluminación y contando con la perspectiva actual contemplaba ese par de enormes orbes de un azul intenso, casi platinado.

Un cian tan claro con un brillo plateado y exótico, una mirada profunda, tan llena de vida y alegría que eran opuestos a la suya: tan oscura a veces, con un brillo sombrío en ocasiones y vacía como justo ahora.

Ese par de zafiros un tanto cubiertos por unos mechones dorados y rebeldes de su cabellera lacia y dócil, recogida en dos simpáticas coletas bajas puestas al frente siendo sujetadas por unas cintas rojas a la altura de sus orejas que le enmarcaban su cara en un lindo cuadro. Su cabello que caía graciosamente en alguno que otro rulo le rozaba la cara al chico causándole una inusual molestia.

Lo que más lo descoloco en ese momento no fue la ínfima cantidad de espacio que los separaba, sino la mirada significativa que percibió de un momento a otro sobre él.

Era un analfabeta traduciendo gestos y miradas, o por lo menos del calibre como la que ella le dirigía. Su madre era toda una maestra en esta arte puesto que siempre le adivinaba sus pensamientos y sensaciones a él y a su padre, siendo tan parecidos, en lo que ocultaban tras esos ojos azabaches.

_- _

_Pero mamá ni papá estaban aquí…_

-

Tratando de traducir en palabras ese gesto seguía pensando con los ojos entornados, el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida en una mueca de enfado.

— "Habla" —

Escucho de un momento a otro de ella con voz suave, una diferente a la chillona de hace rato y bastante profunda. No alcanzó a procesar esa palabra rápidamente así que no respondió, extrañado.

— "Necesitas hablar" — volvió a insistir.

— "¿_Perdón?_" — pensó él

Definitivamente el trato que le daban los de la villa la hacían sentirse por las nubes al creerse capaz de venir y dar órdenes a quien fuese. Recurrentemente la gente 'normal' llega y te dice "¿Quieres hablar?", pero no, ella llegaba y se imponía de cierto modo con su: "Necesitas hablar" ¿Con que derecho se creía ella de venir y decir eso?

— "¿Contigo?" — respondio con burla tirándose al piso y pasándose las manos por la cara buscando paciencia

— "Como quieras" — se encogió los hombros

— "No estoy de humor, ya bájate." —

— "Tienes que hacerlo" —

— "No necesito hacer _nada_, no tengo que hacer _nada_" — siseo molesto dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva por le hecho de recordarle su autopromesa.

Ella entorno sus ojos ante esa respuesta notando cierto dolor en esa mirada oscura. Comenzaba a tener miedo que la mirada que siempre le caracterizaba hace algunos años se perdiera esta noche.

— "Todo saldrá bien…" —

— "No hables de lo que no sabes" — amenazo irritado.

— "Se como te sientes" — ignorante, se estaba pisando terreno peligroso.

— "Guarda silencio" — le estaba dando la pauta para que se alejara a tiempo.

— "Hay que ser positivos… **mamá** siempre dice eso…" —

— "No hables…" — estaba colmando su paciencia…

— "Mañana, **Papá**…" —

— "¡¡**CALLATE**!! — Grito de un momento a otro, explotando ante la mención de esa última palabra. Haruka se quedo estupefacta ante esa reacción con los ojos totalmente abiertos contemplando a Syuuske erguirse y amenazarle cerca de su cara. El Sharingan había aparecido amedrentando con ese carmesí a la joven frente a él — "¡¿**Tu que sabes**?! Por culpa de tu estúpido padre esta pasando esto. ¡¡Es un incompetente!! — empezó nuevamente a arremeter

— "Cal-cálmate" —

— "¡¿Tu que sabes?!" — Volvió a increpar – "¡No son tus padres los que desaparecieron! El Hogake no le importa donde están" – vociferó casi escupiéndole en la cara desgarrándose la garganta.

— "¡¡Mentira!!" — tomando fuerzas renovadas ante ese último comentario sus ojos refulgieron entre la penumbra enfrentandose ante esa mirada escarlata sin miedo.

— "**¡¡BASTA**!!" - De un momento a otro se abalanzo sobre ella invirtiendo las posiciones, Haruka ahora tenía casi sobre sí al jovencito que le dirigía una mirada intimidante y furiosa , con las aspas del Sharingan girando vertiginosamente en sus pupilas . Trago saliva dificultosamente. Syuuske era alto, más que ella y desde ese punto de vista lo aparentaba aún más. Pero no dejo intimidarse.

— "Deja de estar comportándote como un tonto y abandona esa actitud. Deberías de estar ocupándote de otras cosas que seguir sintiendo pena por ti."—

— "¿Que fácil, no? Tienes la boca muy grande y la mente muy chica, igual que el idiota de tu padre. Ustedes se creen que hablando solamente se arreglarán las cosas. Hablan como si conocieran todo, como si tuvieran idea de lo que uno esta pasando o sintiendo… Metiéndose en donde no le llaman solo ocasionando problemas…" — murmuro con total resentimiento clavándole su dura mirada en un vano intento de autocontrolarse — "Con el derecho de venir, inmiscuirse y trastornando a las familias…"—

— "Y el estar aquí, solo, tampoco es muy inteligente que digamos entonces" — Se defendía

_- _

_Solo…_

-

— "Tu no tienes ni idea de que es sentirse o estar _solo_" — susurro peligrosamente acercandose a su cara afilando su mirada casi ocultando su mirada sangrienta.

— "¿De que hablas? La gente de la villa esta preocupada por tus padres y por ti…. Tus amigos, tus compañeros… los demás shinobis de Konoha… y… —

— "**¡Te dije que no hables de lo que no sabes!**" — La silencio con su grito — "¿En verdad te crees lo que dicen, lo que aparentan cuando te ven y te saludan ¿No eres conciente de los rumores a tus espaldas, lo que en verdad opinan?¿Por qué son así contigo? Eso es adulación: te ven con buenos ojos y te adornan de elogios por tu rango y posición; no son capaces de ver más allá de eso en ti. Siempre guiados por eso te llenan de aplausos, te envuelven en mentiras dulces y te aprueban cualquier cosa. Te llenan de mimos y te permiten todo. Como muñeca de porcelana. Te tratan… como estúpido, por creerte todo eso. "— expresaba evocando recuerdos propios y sentimientos ocultos, algo melancólico ante cada palabra y mostrando antipatía. — "Quizás tu te conformes con esa simple adulación de ellos pero yo no! De esa farsa… no existe _**cariño**_… "—

Haruka se quedo en silencio, escuchando atentamente. Tenía la gran necesidad de responder, de sacarle de su error, de explicarse y hacerle entender, pero se quedo un tanto muda con la última frase. Fue paciente y dejo que el chico continuará, era lo mejor, por ahora. Que terminara por expresar todo lo que llevaba dentro y temía que si lo interrumpia, todo lo que escondía bajo su facha no tendría alguna otra oportunidad de salir a la luz.

— "Además, tu no estás sola, tu no tienes idea de que se siente, ni la remota idea. Desde que naciste estas rodeada de gente. De _esa_ gente falsa, pero gente. De tus padres, tus tíos, tus primos. La gente de la villa adulándote solo por el hecho de ser hija de él, de Hokage-sama. "—

— "En verdad les importamos y nos quieren" — argumento con total serenidad que termino por frustrar al joven a pesar de sus explicaciones.

Aún sobre ella, la tomo por las muñecas rudamente colocandoselas lado a lado de su cabeza una vez que esta se golpeara sin contemplaciones contra la tierra. Los ojos de ella estaban abiertos de par en par ante la reacción abrupta y sentía su respiración irregular, algo temerosa.

— "Somos iguales. Yo hijo de Sannins solo me miran y me aclaman por eso, pero en si no son nada para mi como ellos en verdad no sienten nada por mi, más alla de sus facetas hay envidia o miedo." — dijo en voz baja acercandose poco a poco a la cara de ella nuevamente, teniendola contra el piso para dejarle en claro su punto — "Los que en verdad me importan ya no estan!! Solo es el peso de nuestros padres o apellidos los que nos anteceden y hacen que la gente actue así!!" — agregó molesto contemplando a la joven bajo él, consternada.

— "Entonces…" — murmuró apenas ella tras analizar dolorosamente esas palabras — "E-Esa ocasión que me salvaste… lo hiciste… por lo que tu dices?" — continuo — Por mi posición, esa fue la razón, no?… no por que en verdad… me quisieras, por que yo te preocupara ¿No es así? — mordiéndose el labio cerrando sus ojos tras sus parpados esperando la respuesta con los ojos ardiendo por lagrimas que amenazaban aparecer.

La cara del joven Uchiha se descompuso un tanto apaciguandose. Se irguio un poco solo para contemplar a como Haruka había entendido sus palabras duramente y las había asociado con un incidente anterior, de hace algunos meses.

Apenas a inicios de esta nefasta guerra, uno de los principales acontecimientos para su desencadenamiento fue la oficial hostilidad hacia Konoha con el intento de secuestro de la primogénita del Hokage. Toda la villa se había movilizado tras su rapto. Hasta su inmediata localización y ubicación sin errores, se formo un escuadrón especializado. De entre el selecto grupo se hallaba él, curiosamente a pesar de su corta edad y poca experiencia en semejante situación. Ni que decir que la misión fue un éxito y la entrada reconocida de Konohagakure al combate junto con Suna que apoyo al país del Fuego tras ese hecho.

— "Acepte la misión… " — dijo de repente con una tranquilidad que no había mostrado nisiquiera al inicio de la plática — "Por que era eso… una misión… " — remembrando lo dicho por el Hyuuga aquel — "Una misión en la que tenia que cumplirse con éxito.. " — miro de reojo a la chica que intentaba no gimotear — "Por que eras tú quien estaba de por medio, no como Haruka-san, sino simplemente como Haruka, la Haruka que yo conozco desde siempre…" — solto francamente para su propio asombro.

Recordaba como Naruto-sama había conformado el equipo, sus padres incluso estaban allí. Tuvo que tragarse sus palabras dichas anteriormente al recordarlo. Sus padres no ayudaban por tratarse de la hija del líder de la aldea, por su posición social; si no por que era alguien importante para ellos. Y lo comprobó aún más cuando él mismo se ofreció en cualquier tipo de ayuda, la que fuese, con tal de participar en el regreso de la niña. Se le permitió ir. Era un Chuunin recien ascendido, graduado con honores como era de esperar, pero sin la experiencia necesaria para esta misión y fue aceptado. Jamás admitiria abiertamente que esa fue una de las misiones en las que más orgulloso estuvo de formar parte, y más gustoso y satisfecho por los resultados al verla salva.

Haruka dejo salir un leve quejido tras haber aguantado expectante la respiración dolorosamente, pensandose lo peor de su amigo. Alegre sonrio timidamente, como suele hacerlo su madre, tras ver que Syuuske si sentía cariño por ella. .

— "Papá se preocupa por ellos. Son sus amigos, reconocieron su existencia. Sabes cuanto implica que un Hokage vaya al frente en combate?. Muchos podrían tacharlo de la debilidad del país, pero si es necesario que vaya, a él no le importa con tal de ir por ellos. Le importan. Y ellos confían en él, por eso confiaron tu seguridad con él." —

— "Ya será muy tarde de seguro" — contesto tranquilo perdiendo su mirada negra en la melena rubia de ella — "Pero esta culpa no se va, la culpa de que tus padres corran peligro, como ahora… yo lo se bien… por mi culpa… mi mamá…" —

En ese momento noto como ella parpadeaba a la expectativa que el concluyera su frase. Recordó entonces que ella también podía darse una idea a eso. La razón de la existencia de ella y sus ojos cian, de por que no eran blancos.

Tiempo antes de siquiera la concepción de Haruka, su madre había sido sellada. No fue tolerable la prohibición entre el Uzumaki y la Hyuuga, pero tendría consecuencias de todos modos. Ellos no iban a estar dentro de los Hyuuga, y el riesgo de correr que la Línea Sucesoria estuviese fuera de los confines del clan no era permisible, un Hyuuga esta con los Hyuuga y ella no llevaría el apellido. Así que tuvieron que optar por sellar a la madre por seguridad.

Hinata tuvo que sacrificar algo también por su hija, perdiendo su linaje, posición y que parte de su familia le diera la espalda.

— "Fueron sus decisiones las que condujeron a esto." — dijo de repente al ver que su amigo se había quedado callado envuelto en algún recuerdo, atino bien al deducir que recuerdo evocaba — "Ellos al tomar la elección sabían que consecuencias podrían tener, y aún así continuaron adelante. Tu madre estaba conciente de lo que hacía al protegerte. Mi madre sabía lo que sacrificaba por estar con mi padre. Aún así siguieron sin dudar y aún hoy estoy completamente segura que no se arrepienten. Por eso yo le brindo la dicha a mi madre, mi gratitud por darme la vida es hacerla feliz a ella y a mi padre. Son mi vida y yo lo soy de ellos. Tus padres, ellos, están orgullosos de ti y hacen lo posible por mantenerte seguro a ti y a los de la Villa, el hogar donde vives tú. "— concluyo

"_Las personas mol__estas son las mejores"_

Unas palabras dichas por su padre hace algún tiempo y no se cansaba de repetir, palabras que hasta ahora le encontraba significado.

-

— "Tenía miedo... tengo miedo… seguiré teniendo miedo… por más que trate de ocultarlo y reprimirlo. El dolor no se va… duele mucho. No quiero que se vayan… " — alcanzó a decir apenas con la voz entrecortada recordando a sus padres, como se despidierón y la idea que pudo haber sido la última vez de verlos con vida...

Entonces comenzo a llorar...

Lloró y lloró... se desahogo hundiendo su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de ella humedeciendo su piel y su cabello rubio. Era un niño, aún lo seguía siendo. Un lado humano que no mostraba a excepción de su familia y a quienes confiaba, como ahora.

Tratando de pensar como adulto se olvidaba de lo que en verdad debía de hacer Aún podia preocuparse, llorar y reir como un tonto. Eso es lo que le habían mostrado en casa pero temía hacerlo frente a aquellos. Pero no con ella, que acariciaba su cabellera azabache con la mano aún retenida por el otro y guardando silencio, dejando que su amigo se librará de parte de ese dolor reprimido. Escuchando sus sollozos cerca de su humedo oído. Brindandole consuelo y la confianza que lo hiciese. Verlo en un momento de debilidad estando como testigos solamente ese astro plateado y ella.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* * *

Este capitulo si tardo, algunos inconvenientes técnicos y demás. Lo siento. 

Espero halla quedado entendible... jeje ¬¬U Mis ideas raras, esto esta quedando extraño.

**Notas de Autora **(_Mhmm, esa soy yo o.o)_: Se que esta medio confuso y me temo que en lo que actualizo, mejor lo aclaro de una vez aqui.

Uchiha Syuuske, en estos momentos cuenta con 13, casi 14; Sasuke y Sakura partieron para la misión hace como un mes (desaparecierón, muerieron... pues, luego les diré... :) ). Del recuerdo de cuando Sakura lo protegio y eso, tenía a lo mucho 8 años; la misión para Haruka fue poco más de 6 meses. Haruka apenas va a cumplir 13. Espero haber aclarado todo este rollo. Se nota que me falta mucho por mejorar para que sean entendibles mis cosas, siento las confusiones u.ú

**Gracias por sus reviews, nuevamente :)**

**° lena haruno, Sakurass, Musa 555 & Jul13ttA ° **


	4. Resentment

**SOLEDAD**

* * *

¿Que puedo decir?

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° **

**RESENTMENT  
**

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

**-**

**- **

**  
**

El ruido al recorrer la puerta para cerrar su casa por fuera fue lo único que perturbo el silencio del barrio.

Se quedo un rato en el vestíbulo; apoyo su mano en la puerta perdiéndose en sus recuerdos. Suspiró pesadamente, entonces dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, metió las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón y comenzó con su característico andar despreocupado.

Era una mañana bastante fría a pesar del radiante sol que se asomaba en ese cielo despejado. La helada brisa matinal le pegaba de lleno en su rostro y la piel expuesta.

Para apenas haber dado unos cuantos pasos ya no tenía sensibilidad en su nariz y orejas, además sentía el ardor en los ojos por la brisa congelada, aunque esto ni le importaba. De cierto modo el clima le daba igual. No le inmutaba sentir de vez en cuando el escozor de su piel ante la fricción con el aire frío, enrojeciéndola al acto. De hecho, en estos momentos el clima era realmente algo trivial.

_No era algo que mereciera su atención._

De todos modos tenía un semblante que por lo general, o por el que usualmente siempre se le veía, no mostraba mayor evidencia de malestar emocional o físico.

Pero eso no lo convertía en piedra, pero sí en un gran actor.

Tenía frío, obvio, pero si no tiritaba, que si los dedos estuvieran entumidos, siquiera mostrara algo de flujo nasal o alguna otra exposición de molestia era debido a su excelso control sobre la forma en la que su cuerpo sobrellevaba y toleraba los cambios de clima, y del dolor físico ante todo. Dominio tanto de cuerpo y mente… Nada más no podía evitar eso si, que la piel se enrojeciera y helara.

Todo eso en suma, le permitía tener una tranquila caminata con semejante vestuario como si nada: traía como de costumbre los brazos al descubierto con esa playera negra sin mangas y cuello alto, claro está, con el emblema del Clan a sus espaldas, no podía faltar ese abanico blanco y rojo en la ropa de un Uchiha denotando su linaje; agregando el hecho de traer pantaloncillos cortos. Los vendajes en los antebrazos y las pantorrillas no es que fueran tampoco muy abrigadoras

¿Pero cuando el frío te importa un comino, que importa?

El malestar físico era ya cosa de nada…

_Mhmm…_

Torció la boca y frunció el ceño, pero es que quizás no del todo era cierto aquello: Aún le dolía el trasero y la espalda después del golpazo de ayer, patrocinado ni más ni menos que por Uzumaki Haruka.

Por eso mismo andaba levantando tan temprano en busca de la susodicha. Tendría que aprender de algún _modo_ que no puede ir arrojándosele a la gente como se le venga en gana. Había pasado una mala noche a causa de esa dolencia y dormir boca abajo no era de su agrado.

Aunque… pensándolo bien… tampoco fue del todo tan mala la noche. Logro conciliar el sueño como hacía varios días no había logrado, incluso durmiendo literalmente a pierna suelta. Fueron pocas horas de sueño y verdadero _descanso_, pero fueron satisfactorias. (Incluso babeo un poco, pero ese secreto era solo de él y la almohada.)

-

Una noche donde soñó absolutamente nada… o de la que no recordaba nada desagradable a la mañana siguiente.

-

No malos recuerdos, no sentimientos de culpa, ni figuraciones y ruidos extraños, no imágenes que suplicaba no ocurrieran en el futuro, o que fuesen realidad en el presente. Nada de esa infinita oscuridad mezclada con carmín en las que se teñían sus sueños o pesadillas, esa penumbra que envolvía su alma y su corazón en la intimidad de su mente: una sensación de pesadumbre que se adhería incluso a su piel, asfixiándolo de asco, miedo y repulsión en ese ambiente tan pesado en un mundo lleno de muerte y desolación. Una pesadilla recurrente.

No_ nada_…

-

Parpadeó un par de veces al percatarse que solo era guiado por sus pies pues su mente estaba un tanto ausente.

Bueno, el chico podia darse el lujo de caminar con paso lento pero seguro por esas callejuelas vacías. Aunque no viese ningún punto en particular, ni siquiera por donde pisaba, no corría el riesgo de tropezar. Después de todo conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano.

Toda su infancia se la había pasado allí, jugando y entrenando o simplemente perdiendo el tiempo. Allí y el bosque. No había otro lugar al que soliera frecuentar, aparte quizás de sus buenas horas de Academia.

Si lo que deseabas era encontrar a Uchiha Syuuske, esos 3 sitios eran los indicados.

La idea que fuera un niño antisocial o insociable no era la causa. Algo solitario quizás, pero gustaba de estar lejos de la muchedumbre y el ajetreo urbano.

- - -

_No obs__tante, para él desde más joven, Solo y Soledad eran dos cosas completamente diferentes._

_- - - _

De hecho, Syuuske mostró desde pequeño ser muy afable, curioso, travieso y alegre, con muchas inquietudes y vivaz de acuerdo a su edad. Algo orgulloso, pero teniendo menudo apellido ¿quien no se le subirían algo los sumos?. Lo terco y cabeza dura era algo incluido en el paquete dentro de los genes heredados.

Si bien los golpes tempranos que llevo en la vida le hicieron cambiar y '_madurar'_, de algún modo, pero no del todo.

Aún preservaba varias de esas cualidades, aunque no se dejaba llevar tanto por sus emociones ahora. No demostrarlas era prueba de ellos. Solo a su muy cerrado círculo social les permitía mostrar otras facetas.

Ha como iba creciendo, parte de la inocencia y pureza de los juegos e ideologías se iba perdiendo dejándole ver en grado lo que lo rodeaba y se hallaba fuera de los límites del barrio.

Con el paso del tiempo termino siendo encasillado igual que su padre: como un engreído orgulloso, déspota, altanero, e… insensible. (**N/A**: a.k.a.: Cubo de hielo).

Aquí es donde él la cargaba contra la gente de la Villa: los benditos prejuicios.

Verdaderamente, el gesto de Syuuske mostraba aparte de indiferencia (que no era más que_ pereza y flojera_ interpretada como apatía), una seguridad y confianza en si mismo, algunas veces un poco de más siendo francos, pero la gente, mucha de ella, estaba obstinada a tacharle de egocéntrico o más.

Aún veían en Uchiha Sasuke tatuado en su piel los recuerdos de la época en la que fue un traidor y las consecuencias de sus actos. La desgracia que traía consigo el Clan y su Línea Sucesoria.

Los halagos y atenciones recibidas no eran más que facha a envidias y miedos que escondía la gente hacia ellos, pero de la que bien hablaban a sus espaldas.

Se les hacía fácil tachar a Syuuske como semilla de mala familia, semejante a su padre y heredándole todos sus desperfectos, desperfectos que tarde o temprano sacaría a la luz, esperando algún fallo de él algún día.

El golpe que llevo de chico no le ayudo mucho, lo hacía transmutar esas ideas hasta dejarlas erróneas completamente.

_Pues todo no era del cierto tampoco…_

De un día para otro, le dio la impresión, sintió caer sobre sí todo el peso del apellido sobre sus hombros. Y todo lo que concernía a los Uchiha's, TODO.

Lo bueno y lo malo.

Un clan temido y respetado que termino mal. Que estaba manchado con sangre y odio, recubierto de venganza y desconfianza.

Un clan que estuvo a punto de desaparecer cuando los últimos miembros de esta estirpe estaban tratando de matarse los unos a los otros.

Un clan que estaba resurgiendo, pero ahora no como clan… si no como **familia**.

_Si, familia._

No era un cobarde o mentiroso, y el negarse a la realidad tampoco, por lo menos a la realidad que precedía a su familia. Acepto los altibajos de su apellido mejor de lo que aceptaba los comentarios a sus espaldas.

Omitió a la demás gente, la ignoraba, no dejaba ver que lo que ellos cuchicheaban le afectaba y caminaba con la cabeza en alto (aunque le diese pereza... ). Mejor se dedico a los altibajos en su casa y su persona. Como por ejemplo…

Que de entre las cosas malas que se reconocía era que: Era curioso (…). No admitía que se equivocaba. Tenía un gusto por el sarcasmo, la ironía y el humor negro y por eso muchos preferían que se mantuviera callado y respetaban su silencio. Era impaciente e intolerante a estupideces por naturaleza. Y… un dormilón de primera aunque no lo aparentara, se ponía irritable si le despertaban sin previo aviso y pobre de aquella alma si lo levantaba por alguna babosada. Si no dormía bien anda de malas siendo este el principal detonante a todas sus demás defectos. A ciencia cierta no se sabía si es que veías a Syuuske en la calle, con cara de malas pulgas y con los ojos rojos era por: primero, estuviera realmente furioso con el Sharingan activado o… por que tenía los ojos hinchados de una mala noche.

Y precisamente eso fue un factor importante: las noches en vela, la preocupación que no le dejaba ni dormitar y perdiendo lucidez, agregando la presión de la guerra, el reproche que mantenía contra los aldeanos haciendo que todo fuera aflorando poco a poco. Como una bomba de tiempo.

Ya hacía un tiempo que comenzaba a sentirse así. Lo que le rodeaba le orillaba nuevamente a no salir de su barrio. Trataba de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y dejarlo pasar. Enfocándose en misiones donde trataba de sacar esa furia, pero no era suficiente. Solo lo hacían sentir inútil realizando misiones poco convincentes a sabiendas que afuera había toda una guerra y no podía hacer algo más importante para ayudar.

Todo llego a alcanzar un grado en el que transgiversarba las cosas, hablaba antes de pensar y hundirse en un caos total.

Exploto en un segundo ese día. Se cegó ante la rabia y frustración, la impotencia. Como un río desbocado, amedrentando contra cualquiera. Perdió el autocontrol de sus emociones, de algo de lo que tanto se enorgullecía.

De pronto recordó lo que había ocurrido en la noche anterior. Detuvo sus pasos momentáneamente.

Sentía un alivio en su pecho, obviamente no completo. Pero gran parte de su peso y opresión había desaparecido. Una mirada azul intensa contemplándole apareció en su mente y su cuerpo reacciono por si mismo al recuerdo. Aún sentía lo cálido y reconfortante que era el estar con ella, también recordó el escozor en sus mejillas por donde habían surcado sus lagrimas. Por inercia se llevaba una de sus manos a su mejilla con la intención de delinear el camino que recorrieron estas una vez se liberaron, pero prontamente cambio su acción desviando el camino de su mano para rascarse la nuca mejor. Se aclaro la garganta sintiéndose un tonto con eso, como si alguien fuese a verlo y pillarlo. Se abochorno y mejor dejo pasarlo reanudando su caminata.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Salio del barrio internándose entre las calles de la Villa. Aún era temprano y había poca gente fuera iniciando sus actividades.

Dio vuelta en una esquina sin evitar poner una cara de fastidio al hacerlo, por que plantado tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados en el muro de enfrente se encontraba él, si él. Bonita forma de iniciar la mañana. Y sin querer realmente en cuanto lo vio a esta persona, recordó bien que fue lo que paso después de que se desahogo en el regazo de Haruka.

--------------------------------

_Flashback_

— Sabia que te conocían como un geniecillo — se escucho sin previo aviso una voz que irrumpió el silencio de la conmovedora (y comprometedora) escena — ¿Pero a esto? Esto si que es precoz, eh Uchiha? — apareciendo un chico pelinaranja al fondo de la callejuela, con una sonrisita burlona y los ojos rojos posados en la escenita de enfrente.

— Pudrete — masculló el aludido aún con la cabeza hundida al cuello de Haruka. Hacía tiempo que ya había dejado de llorar, pero se había quedado en esa posición otro rato más esperando a que sus ojos hinchados se normalizaran.

— Como digas — respondió el otro moviendo la mano ignorándolo olímpicamente.

— ¿Qué quieres? —

— ¿Molesto por que interrumpí? — sonrío con sorna levantando la cara.

— Molesto por el solo hecho de tener que respirar el mismo aire que tú — sonriendo de lado mientras se enderezaba.

— Me estas cambiando el tema —

— No lo creí posible, pero sin tus lentes puestos eres aún más estúpido todavía. — escupió mientras soltaba abruptamente las muñecas de la chica como si quemarán. La otra ni se molesto por el hecho.

— ¿Celoso por que te supero nuevamente en algo? —

— Sorprendido por que consideres a la estupidez como algún merito a reconocer. Aunque es algo en lo que al fin eres bueno, no te creí capaz a tanto. — agregó — ¿Qué quieres? — repitió nuevamente.

— Si, también es bueno verte otra vez —

— Respóndeme —

— Tu también. Dime ¿Que hacían? — acrecentando su sonrisa maliciosa.

— Nada que te importe. Si ha eso has venido, entonces lárgate. —

— Oh, Kami. Syuuske me hace el feo. ¡No podré vivir con esto! Claro, si no fuera por que es lo que me dices a diario, pierde su chiste —

— Dije que te fueras… —

— Que seas el dueño _absoluto_ de esto no te da derecho a ser tan maleducado para correrme… — le contestó cambiando un poco el tono de voz. Syuuske entorno los ojos ante las insinuaciones del otro chico.

— **¡¡Ohayo, Omizu-kun!!** — saludo jovial y estruendosamente Haruka de repente y haciendo aspavientos con los brazos una vez se sentó en el piso.

— ¡¡Ohayo, Haruka-san!! — Respondiendo el saludo de igual forma.

— Par de babosos… — murmuro al aire Syuuske con un tic en el ojo a causa del menudo teatrito frente a él.

— Haruka-san, estas no son horas para que ande fuera de casa. — reprendía Omizu picándole las mejillas a la joven — Nunca se sabe cuando uno se pueda encontrar solo, en un callejón oscuro, con gente de sospechosas intenciones… — murmurándole cerca de su oído causándole cosquillas y una risita tonta. La venita en la sien de Syuuske era de considerar…

— Peor aún… — intervino el ofendido — ... sería encontrarte con un idiota cabeza de zanahoria y que no tiene nada que hacer, deambulando en lugares donde no debe. Se te podría pegar su estupidez. — siseó.

— En ese caso tu no tendrías que preocuparte — lanzándole una mirada inquisidora — Aunque tienes razón, no tengo nada importante que hacer por aquí… — poniéndose de pie y con la vista clavada al otro que de igual forma se reincorporaba.

Se estaba comenzando a sentir algo de hostilidad en el ambiente...

— **¡¡ Gomen nasaiiiiiiiii !! **– se disculpo literalmente en un grito Haruka sonsacando al otro par ante semejante interrupción. Sabían que algún día terminarían sordos gracias a los sanos pulmones de la kunoichi. — Gomen nasai, Omizu-kun.— Haciendo una corta reverencia aún sentada — Gracias por preocuparte, pero es que tenía algo muy importante que hacer antes de irme a dormir — Haciéndole un guiño — _Igual que tú_. – Dedicándole una tierna sonrisa. Omizu no pudo más que quedarse en blanco mientras que Syuuske arqueo una ceja, ignorante ante esa insinuación.

Haruka ignoró eso y se dispuso a acomodar su cabello alborotado y la bandana de Konoha atada a su cuello.

— Esta bien... Syuuske ya esta mejor — murmuró.

El joven Uchiha solo entreabrió la boca en un afán de decir algo ante eso, pero no pudo ni pronunciar sonido alguno. Miro de reojo a Omizu que estaba igual o peor que él y veía fijamente a la chica en el piso.

— Hn. Algún día aprenderé a no subestimarte, niña – suspiro mientras serenaba el rostro rascandose la nuca — Anda vamos — tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a pararse — Te llevo a casa, odiosa. —

— ¡¡Arigatou!! —

— Omizu… — llamó un extrañado Syuuske.

— Hai hai, despreocúpate, estará bien. Nos vemos mañana, cabeza de cacatúa — Haciendo un movimiento con la mano se despidió sin siquiera mirar a Syuuske. Haruka le dio un último abrazo de oso y se fue corriendo para alcanzar al pelinaranja.

Vio como ese par se perdía entre las penumbras del callejón poco a poco, la Luna se había vuelto a ocultar entre los nubarrones.

Sonrió de lado divertido, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía francamente. Pero es que… sus compañeros de equipo en verdad que eran un par de idiotas sin remedio.

_EndFlashback_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* * *

- Comentar que soy de la idea que si este Uchiha tiene descendencia, no creo que les sea fácil ser de este clan tampoco :) -

Se que no tengo perdón. Demora, si.

Pero ahora que puedo darme un respiro y las cosas se calmarón en la escuela puedo escribir con un poco más de calma e 'inspiración'.

Nada relevante aqui, hasta siento que parece relleno (Como los que pasaron en el Anime, ugh ¬¬U) Compensando la tardanza el otro si lo publicare más rápido. Claro, a como vean este u.u

Que esto ya tiene por anticipo dos capitulos más de lo contemplado, era este y el siguiente el final. Pero este se alargo, y considere agregar algo de SasuSaku (de todos modos esto ya esta en rank T ¬¬U) Y es que todo tiene un origen, hasta Syuuske XD

Ya bueno, ya me voy ¬¬

**¡¡Gracias por los comentarios :3!!**

** ° Chivizuke, setsuna 17, sakurass, jesybert, nadeshiko-uchiha, sayuri, Jul13ttA, lena haruno, Karenxita-Akime Maxwell °**


	5. Regret

**SOLEDAD**

* * *

Bueno, es más rápido de lo que acostumbro actualizar mis fics XP

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° **

**REGRET  
**

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Detuvo sus pasos a escasos metros de aquella persona quedando de frente.

Aún con las manos en sus bolsillos apoyo todo su peso en su pierna derecha y ladeo la cabeza esperando a que fuera el otro el quien saludará primero. Sin embargo, este no hizo amago ni de despegarse de la pared en la que estaba tan tranquilamente recargado.A este tipo se notaba que también le daba igual el clima dada sus vestimentas.

Una brisa helada fue la única que osó cruzarse entre esos dos revolviendo aún más sus cabellos rebeldes.

Esos orbes rojizos le miraban despreocupadamente tras esas gafas mientras que su par de ojos azabaches le contemplaba de la misma manera.

Duraron así un tiempo con esa –ridícula- guerra de miradas, como las que solían enfrascarse… desde que se conocían.

Y como _siempre_… eso era caso perdido.

Ambos resoplaron al mismo tiempo cansados y como si esa hubiese sido la señal, sincronizadamente ambos comenzaron a andar a paso lento por la misma dirección.

Caminaban uno cerca del otro, aunque cada uno pensando en lo suyo y prestando más atención a los alrededores que verse mutuamente. Como si estuvieran extrañamente incómodos. Agradecían que aún no hubiera mucho bullicio en calles que si no la gente pensaría que un bicho raro les había picado a ese par.

Así continuaron por un buen trecho de ese camino que ya parecía interminable pues no se le veía fin a esa calle. Solo alargando más ese incomodo silencio nada propio en ellos. Por lo regular para todos era ver el monologo por parte del pelinaranja mientras era ignorado olímpicamente por el pelinegro, pero de eso ahora, nada.

Ya frustrado, el de mirada rojiza decidió tomar cartas en el asunto sacando rápidamente una solución con la cual quebrantar ese pesado ambiente. (Solo esperaba seguir vivo después de esto)

— ¿Sigues molesto por que te estropee la velada? — inquirio divertido.

Sip, la mejor opción que vio Omizu para romper el silencio entre los dos fue: Seguir jodiendole con lo mismo de anoche.

— Me parece que el molesto aquí eres tú, por _esa_ misma cuestión — contestó el otro con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa arrogante.

— Idiota — masculló el otro frunciendo el ceño molesto y acomodándose bien los lentes en el puente de la nariz. ¿Se estaba atreviendo a insinuar que estaba celoso?. ¿Cómo se le ocurría?.¿Con que pruebas? Eso en verdad no ayudaba mucho a auto convencerse que eso **NO** era cierto **NI** posible. Pero… un momento… ¿Sonrisa arrogante?

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó al ver que el otro se quedo callado y no continuo ofendiéndolo.

— Que por lo visto tuviste buenos sueños ya que tienes una cara que no te había visto en días, Cacatúa-san. — Respondió divertido y obviamente haciendo referencia al peinado de su… ¿amigo?

— Zanahoria-baka — le devolvio de igual forma, aunque distinguió a través de esos ojos rojizos que su compañero se estaba imaginando cosas nada propias de su edad. — ¡Deja de imaginarte tonterías! — le reclamó apresurando el paso y cerrando los puños, ofendido.

— Claro, claro, pero ya no te sulfures, jaja. — echando casi a correr para darle alcance. — Di que fui yo y no el primito de Haruka quien los vio así, jaja. —

— Tu eres el único mal pensando de por aquí. — increpó — ¡Además! — aclaraba — Ese Hyuuga me tiene sin cuidado. Él y todos los Hyuugas! — dando un puñetazo al aire.

— Jejeje… si… lo sé… — negando con la cabeza. Y es Syuuske volvía con lo mismo.

Quizás si se _imagino_ una que otra cosa rara de lo de anoche, no podía evitarlo de vez en cuando; solía fantasear demasiado por lo regular, era de naturaleza… ¿o genes? Bueno, el punto era que jamás creyó que fuese cierto, mucho menos que fuese Syuuske inmiscuido en algo así. Eso jamás ocurriría. Syuuske estimaba demasiado a Haruka como para atreverse a algo así. Daría su vida por ella. Lo entendía. Y ese _sentimiento_ era mutuo en esos dos… lo sabía.

El inmejorable cambio que presentaba el muchacho que iba frente suyo era loable. Tenía que darle las gracias a la chica por que anoche ni se dio tiempo, se sintió algo frustrado que ella le halla descubierto sus intenciones y frente a ese tonto precisamente. Omizu era un joven que gustaba de bromear y estar moliendo a los demás, una mente un tanto torcida a veces, hablaba hasta por los codos una que otra ocasión y odiaba los silencios, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con que demostrará en verdad lo que sentía. Era tan locuaz como Syuuske en esa área, el chiste es que de los dos no hacían uno para darse a entender emocionalmente a gente 'extraña'.

A lo que recurría Omizu era el confundir a las personas y que pensarán otra cosa, enredarlas y el confundirlas, sacarlas de quicio a veces, por ejemplo: que 'supuestamente' odiaba al Uchiha.

Reconocía abiertamente para sí que estaba aliviado que Haruka le halla librado de la parte más difícil. Temía que en lugar de apoyar al joven heredero Uchiha, hubiera terminado dándole una golpiza a ese tarugo por estarse convirtiendo en un Emo. De hecho, estuvo apunto de hacerlo. Iba feliz de la vida y tranquilo, con todas las intenciones del mundo de ser 'amigable' y el otro muy campante: lo corre. Bueno, tampoco inicio de la mejor manera la charla –como siempre- justo como en esta ocasión. Afortunadamente Haruka siempre hacía las 'interrupciones' en el momento adecuado para liberar el ambiente hostil.

Syuuske y él creían que jamás entenderían si esa rubiecita era despistada o se hacía… La mayor parte de los veces preferían ignorar ese hecho, ignorar eso y de lo que sería capaz de hacer ella para librarlos -dado momento- usando la fuerza. Es que esa odiosa era de temer…

No obstante, todavía tenía que arreglar _esa_ cuenta con él y sin intervención/ayuda de la chica. Era ahora o nunca.

Perdió velocidad en sus pasos hasta quedar clavado en el piso en medio de la calle.

Syuuske se dio cuenta que su acompañante se detuvo. Se giro a verlo y noto que tenía la mirada baja, extrañado por eso iba a preguntar cuando fue el otro quien le gano la palabra:

— Oi… Syuuske. —

— ¿Qué? —

— ¿Cómo… estas? — articuló finalmente con una dificultad y esfuerzo mayor a lo planeado. Levanto la vista y lo encaró con su semblante serio. No culpaba que el otro hubiese puesto su cara de sorpresa mal disimulada.

Pero es que ver a Houzuki Omizu hablando en buen plan y tomándose en serio la cosa era tan visto como ver a Syuuske de buenas tras una mala noche.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó otra vez apretando los nudillos fuertemente a causa de la carga de culpas.

Y si, se sentía culpable, hacía tiempo que había visto que su compañero de equipo, su camarada… no, su amigo, el mejor, se estaba turbando. Veía como día a día algo llegaba a perturbarle la mente y el corazón y no hacía nada para ayudarle.

No tardo en enterarse de la noticia de los Uchihas, es más, se entero antes que el mismo Syuuske pues fue él quien fue a buscarle cuando Naruto-sama solicito la presencia del joven pelinegro para explicarle la situación. No tuvo el valor de decírselo una vez lo encontro en su casa, tampoco el de quedarse a ver su reaccion dejandolo solo en la oficina del Sexto. Menos el de platicar o tocar el tema el resto del día. Ya por la noche se digno a tomar algo de coraje y buscarle, pero ¡oh sorpresa! al ver que Haruka le había ganado.

A como pudo se mantuvo escondido protegido por la oscuridad de la calle, era metiche, pero sabía cuando no debía de meter la pata y respetar la privacidad de los otros. Pero por Kami que no quiso hacerlo a propósito y termino escuchando poco de la plática de ambos, incluso temió por la joven cuando vio a Syuuske tan perdido y molesto. Aunque al final termino bien.

Lo único que le preocupo era lo tonto que era el joven portador del Sharingan y su poca capacidad de reconocer cuando estaba apenado, cosas que no le permitieran siquiera levantarse del piso, abochornado del drama que le hizo a Haruka y verle a la cara (pensando que fue solo a ella quien hizo la exhibición) Así que salió al rescate del tarado ese haciendo acto de presencia para sacarlo del apuro. De eso hasta hoy que pudo permitirse preguntarle su estado de ánimo. Esperaba impasible la respuesta del otro…

— B-bien… — murmuró desviando la vista a otro lado, se llevo una mano a la nuca algo confuso — Mucho mejor… de hecho. Gracias por preguntar — mirándolo de reojo.

— Me alegro — encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y tú? —

— ¿Uh? —

— ¿Cómo has estado? — preguntó también. Y es que… con el humorcito que se cargo durante días, tampoco presto mucha atención a sus amigos. Tampoco se había puesto a pensar que con una guerra a cuestas, no era el único que podía esperarse lo peor de sus seres queridos al frente del combate.

— ¿A comparación de que? — pregunto divertido alzando una ceja. — He estado bien, ingrato. — acercándosele y dándole una palmada al hombro para después pasar de él — Anda vamos, apresúrate. —

Pero Syuuske no se movió un milímetro resoplando molesto en su lugar.

— Yo fui franco — exclamó — Ahora tú no te hagas tonto y respóndeme. — dijo sin moverse de su sitio ni verlo. Omizu también detuvo sus pasos quedando espalda con espalda.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? — respondió con un tono molesto — Mis padres están arriesgando su pellejo por una Villa que ni les va ni les viene como a mi o… a ti — girándose a verlo — Solo por que tu padre lo hace, ellos también —

Noto el sentimiento en sus palabras, se autogolpeo mentalmente al hacer caso omiso de lo que sentían los demás (Los demás, refiriéndose a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo, claro).

— Tus padres no son estúpidos como para dejarse hacer así como así. Quieras o no, ya tienen una vida hecha, tu también… aquí… — lanzándole una mirada significativa a un pedazo de tela azul oscuro que se asomaba del bolsillo del pantalón de Omizu, la tela que formaba parte de la bandana de Konoha y casualmente hoy no traía puesta. El chico guardo silencio posando sus ojos en la misma indumentaria, analizándola y recordando algo por lo visto. Chasqueó la lengua mientras metía bien en el bolsillo ese retazo de paño y torciendo la boca en un gesto gracioso.

— Haruka debió de haberte lavado bien el cerebro¿no? — hablando al fin — Por qué para que digas ese tipo de cosas pues… —

— ¿Ya vas a empezar con lo mismo? — entornando los ojos peligrosamente.

— ¿Sabes que Tío Juugo partió ayer en una misión? El mismo se ofreció. — dijo de pronto bastante interesado en lo que le comunicaba para cambiar el tema y dando por entendido que iba a zanjar el otro asunto de una buena vez.

— Aa —

— Espero que le vaya bien… —

— También… —

Ambos reanudaron su caminata, hablando 'normalmente' mientras llegaban a su destino… Que con tanto drama y sentimentalismo entre 'hombres' se dieron cuenta que estaban errados de camino. Dieron media sobre sus talones avergonzados y emprendieron nuevamente la marcha en sentido contrario.

-

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

-

Syuuske estaba recargado de espaldas sobre el barandal de ese puente rojo, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados en un gesto muy tranquilo, escuchando como corría el agua bajo sus pies. Omizu en su caso tenía los brazos apoyados, y a su vez su cabeza recargada en su mano diestra con un gesto total de aburrimiento mirando su reflejo en el agua cristalina del río.

Ya llevaban un buen rato allí esperando y esperando… y sea lo que fuese que estuviesen esperando, simplemente no llegaba.

Omizu bostezó por quinta vez en menos de 5 minutos.

A pesar de que se vieran de vagos o la mente inactiva, en realidad estaban tramando la forma adecuada en hacer pagar el retraso de la kunoichi formante de ese equipo. Aunque no podían evitar preocuparse un tanto, ya llevaba media hora y no aparecía.

Haruka por lo regular era puntual… o _peor_ que puntual. Se daba el lujo de pasar todas las mañanas a casa de alguno de ellos, sacarlos de la cama y jalarlos literalmente al punto de reunión al que quedaban de acuerdo con tal de que no faltaran ni se retrasaran, siendo este puente el punto favorito de los tres. Ese ritual era al azar y nunca sabían a cual de los dos le tocaría la acogida de la niña, pero bien que funcionaba. Todas las mañanas se quedaban con el gusanito de estar alerta ante cualquier intromisión de la chica y prepararse usualmente a un baldazo de agua fría o tibia que simulaba ser el baño matutino. Lo peor era que… sus padres estaban conformes con eso.

Con el tiempo obviamente se acostumbraron, eran un equipo y aunque eran amigos desde pequeños solo consiguieron fortalecer esos lazos… a un nivel mayor y un contexto diferente. Claro que sus buenos trabajos les costo soportarse en misiones de semanas, con poca comida, humor de perros, shinobis frente a ti que trataban de matarte, robarte o algo más cuando el idiota del que pedía la misión omitía detalles del asunto convirtiendo una misión apenas si considerada C en una misión de rango A.

Aunque más que trabajo… implicaba sacrificios… experiencia…

-

------------------------

Ellos eran el Equipo No. 5 de ninjas de una generación graduada hace un par de años ya. Formada por Uchiha Syuuske, graduado con honores no hace falta decir y primero de su clase. Houzuki Omizu, un chico despreocupado y burlón que nunca se creyó fuese a graduarse de la academia por sus bajas notas y sus incontables travesuras, es más, un chico que ni se esperaba fuese aceptado en la Academia dado sus orígenes. Pero era un ladino y astuto de primera con buenos dotes y habilidades para ser ninja, quizás por eso Tsunade le permitió el ingreso sin mucho pero pues hubiese sido una lastima no meterlo en filas de Konoha y tenerlo de enemigo formando parte de Kirigakure.

Una buena sesión de plática y orientación hicieron mucho por él, lo suficiente para que no tratara de matar a Syuuske tras batirse en una lucha casi diaria durante las clases o los entrenamientos.

De buenas a primeras aprendieron a trabajar en equipo, aunque aún les faltaba cimentar bien esos lazos pues aún les era muy difícil manifestar varias cosas como sus verdaderas motivaciones y sentimientos; tomando en cuenta también lo dispar que podían resultar esos dos jóvenes. Por lo menos para Omizu las cosas se le hacían muy fáciles y Syuuske luego era muy rígido tomándose muy en serio las cosas, usualmente el asunto terminaba en disputas entre los dos.

Lo dicho, a base de mucha paciencia y esfuerzo aprendieron a tolerarse, soportarse y nadie negaba la fabulosa pareja que formaban a la hora del ataque con tal grado de sincronización, equiparable solo con ninjas con años de experiencia en misiones de grupo.

_**Pareja**__**, sí**__… Pero el equipo no eran solo __**dos**__…_

Y por último, la integrante femenina que fue incorporada ese día para completar el equipo…

_Amano Hazuki…_

_- _

------------------------

-

_Flashback_

Ambos habían aprendido bien lo difíciles que podían ser las misiones y lo imprescindible que era el trabajo en equipo (Syuuske incluso antes de ser ninja lo había aprendido de mala manera).Incluso los altibajos que se presentaban tras cada éxito de una misión. El sacrificio que hacían otros por ese éxito… El precio que estaban dispuestos a pagar algunos por obtenerlo, sin importar que o quien tuviesen enfrente...

... y que aún eran unos crios a pesar de todo en un mundo de ninjas… adultos.

El equipo 5 había sido formado por esas 3 personas en un principio. Eran peleas y juegos momentáneos, insultos e indiferencia también entre Syuuske y Omizu. Solo de vez en cuando tranquilizados por Hazuki. El hecho de merecer formar parte de ese trío para la chica era su innegable habilidad para rastreo y búsqueda, eran un don natural su perspicacia para esto. No era parte de ningún clan, pero su familia ya tenía un linaje y prestigio en esto. También era alegre y se divertía tratando de meter cizaña entre ambos chicos a sabiendas que eran buenos amigos y no pasaría a mayores culminando con los 3 divertidos por sus tonterías.

_Tonterías en un vano intento de entrar en ese mundo en el que solo habitaban ese par… un intento de comprenderlos a fondo._

La hacía de hermana mayor y era muy responsable. Con una melena de tono cobrizo y unos ojos ámbar se podría decir que era algo risueña y coqueta. Entre lo poco comunicativo que era el Uchiha y lo demasiado bocazas de Omizu se convirtió en la mandona y gruñona del grupo puesto que necesitaba orden el asunto, pues Syuuske pese a todo era un irresponsable y el otro un desordenado.

Quizás dentro de ella lo único que sentía mal era que, con todo lo que pasaba… eran distantes. La compenetración de sus dos compañeros era a un grado en la que ella simplemente no estaba incluida. Todo andaba bien… superficialmente. Solo lo que ellos le dejaban ver, nunca llego a entenderles realmente.

Sin embargo, todo terminó mal en una de esas misiones en la que se vieron inmiscuidos indirectamente sin querer. Aquella en la que las cosas van de mal en peor empezando desde los requisitos mal planteados y la escasa información proporcionada para solicitar los servicios de Konoha. Una petición que simplemente podía haber sido denegada a la primera por lo inverosímil de ese escrito que había llegado a manos del Rokudaime. Pero innegable por el hecho de tratarse de uno de los prestigiosos señores feudales de la Nación del Fuego.

Había surgido rumores de una conspiración existente y generada dentro de los altos mandos feudales que amenazaban la seguridad del país, y por ende, también de Konoha por la cuestión que su mayor respaldo económico y diplomático ante otras naciones pudiese tambalearse y Aldeas Ocultas enemigas aprovecharan para tomar ventajas.

Se tenía rumores de espías dentro de los palacios, quienes movían los hilos negros y causaban el furor. El ambiente se tornaba difícil y la cuestión de seguridad paranoica.

Syuuske y compañía no tenían ni medio año como equipo, pero lo hacían bastante bien juntos si se tomaba en cuenta que no disponian de un Sensei y lider de grupo. Ellos ya se encontraban dentro del palacio del mismo señor feudal que solicito servicios extras de Konoha para cuando los rumores comenzaron y puesto que su presencia se había vuelto costumbre por allí y conocían hasta cierto punto el movimiento de las cosas, quedaron de custodia para los hijos pequeños del Lord. (Mismos niños a los que habían hecho de escolta en una misión recien terminada)

Aunque estuvieron siguiendo ordenes todo el tiempo, la curiosidad y perspicacia de Syuuske noto que algo no andaba bien cerca, no fue el único y sus amigos se percataron. Las habilidades de Hazuki y de Omizu fueron de ayuda para descubrir parte de la telaraña dentro de esos secretos y mentiras cayendo en cuenta que la base de tanta conspiración se hallaba exactamente dentro de ese mismo palacio, bajo sus narices. Hasta el punto que sabían que había un momento determinante en el que tenían que actuar o todo podía acabar muy mal. Avisar a los mayores infringía en un riesgo y esperar hasta que actuaran también, la mínima sospecha de los enemigos y sería muy caro el error. No debían de hacer sospechar que habían sido descubiertos, que ellos 3 lo supieran ya era mucha gente.

Llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo, no hubo mucho que hablar esa noche a la luz de la luna en la que en un balcón dispusieron que harían todo lo posible por detener esa treta y descubrir a los culpables. Se miraron de reojo por última vez a sabiendas de que les esperaba.

El Uchiha y Houzuki tenian un presentimiento… incluso extrañamente compartieron una mirada confusa pero no dijeron nada.

— Suerte a todos, espero verlos sanos. — murmuró amablemente Hazuki de pronto haciendo que pegaran un brinco, ella les sonrió. La joven se notaba que iba a hablar para agregar algo más pero su voz se quedo muerta en su garganta, los otros chicos esperaron a que terminara pero ella solo esbozo una sonrisa ocultando su nerviosismo. Ellos nunca supieron lo que en verdad quería decirles, lo último que recordaron fue el **"Cuídense"** que les dijo antes de partir.

-

-----------------------

-

Esa palabra que les retumbaba en la mente mientras llevaban a cabo su cometido. Que les venía a la mente una vez que lo terminaron… Que les carcomía el pecho y alma mientras rendían tributo a los caídos en esa misión. Y es que frente a ellos se encontraba la foto de la Hazuki sonriente que recordaban por sobre su féretro mortuorio. El único de un tamaño tan pequeño entre aquellos de tamaño adulto.

No lágrimas, no sollozos… no muestras de dolor… Respeto a los héroes, Amano se hubiera ofendido si hubieran mostrado esa debilidad ante ella, se hubiera sentido mal por que fuese por su causa tal sentimiento… triste, por que ellos nunca hicieron muestra de algo así mientras ella estuvo en vida.

_De esa misión habían dado en el clavo. Sorpresa fue al saber que eran cosas de los mismos hijos de aquel señor feudal, los mayores que querían hacerse del poder del padre pidiendo servicios de ninjas renegados de la aldea de la Niebla._

_Tras encargarse de que los sospechosos salieran a la luz y cometieran sus propios errores, fue poco tiempo que el servicio de guardias y ninjas habientes actuaran. Pero un as bajo la manga de los truhanes quedo inútil ante la rápida y descabellada acción de Hazuki._

_El escape y ruta para traer refuerzos por conductos ocultos fue frustrado, sin fuerzas de seguir peleando y malherida termino por hacer volar esos ductos con los que quedaban de los enemigos dentro._

_Al momento nadie hubiese dado con ellos, solo guiados por el ruido y como el piso se cimbro. Pero (extrañamente) unos manchones de sangre en el piso les guiaron hasta una de las entradas secretas, para cuando lo abrieron dentro solo había polvo y escombros. Entre los restos lograron rescatar el cuerpo inerte de la chica, que más a causa de la explosión la cual no le había alcanzando, había sucumbido por las heridas en su cuerpo._

_No dejo que las fuerzas enemigas se adentraran más. Sacrificándose por los que aún peleaban arriba._

_Syuuske y Omizu una vez llegaron al lugar se quedaron sin aire y pasmados... pues postrada en el piso y sin vida, se encontraba su compañera._

_Lo único que atinaron a hacer fue dejarse caer de rodillas al piso, agobiados e inconcientes del dolor tras una violenta batalla. Incredulos a lo que veían._

-

Comprendieron que era una misión -con todo lo que eso implicaba-, que fue una decisión que ellos tomaron el aceptarla, que conocían la consecuencia de esto, a lo que se arriesgaban, no sería la primera ni la última donde conocerían de cerca la muerte… la perdida ante un compañero quizás solo darse la idea.

Que ella opto por esa salida, también lo sabían, despues de todo la 'conocían' y valoraban su decisión. Estaban orgullosos que ella haya sido su compañera.

Lo único de lo que se arrepentían… era que jamás expresaron nada esa noche… Ni siquiera un _adiós_ o _hasta luego_ le dedicaron, desearle _suerte_… menos le pidieron que se** Cuidara**…

De no expresarle que tenían un mal presentimiento con todo lo que iban a hacer… hacerle participe de su desconfianza y… miedos…

Entre ellos mismos no se dijeron nada, pues con solo verse o un movimiento de la cabeza se entendían. Un alto grado de comprensión, cuando menos… a la hora del combate. Pero eran un par de tontos al omitir de ese pequeño mundo a ella… y no darle la confianza para que dijera lo que tuviera que decirles esa última noche.

Tampoco ella les mostró plena confianza para sentirse libre y expresarse, y no podían recriminárselo por que les pago con la misma moneda cuando ellos mismos tampoco eran totalmente francos a como se sentían.

-

Tardaron un poco en reponerse ante eso y analizar que tan apartados estaban del mundo, lo peor era que no les importaba. Siguieron adelante sin esperarse que le encontraran sustituto a Hazuki pues tenían en mente presentar el examen para Chuunin en corto y de allí cada quien por su camino. Pero no tuvieron tiempo para más cuando llego el 'reemplazo':

_Uzumaki Haruka_, recién graduada de la Academia, tomo el lugar de la joven.

Les extraño, les enfado e incomodó que la hubieran colocado con ellos. Sabían que era torpe, era despistada, descuidada, sin experiencia y escandalosa…**¡y que era su mejor amiga!** Otro golpe como el anterior… simplemente no lo soportarían ahora.

_**- **_

_**¡¿Por qué ella?!**_

_**- **_

— Yo… — murmuraba una vez se las presentaron — Yo no soy un reemplazo, ni busco serlo… o desplazar la figura de Amano-san, eso es imposible. — comentaba clavando sus ojos cian en un punto de la nada — Ni el que la olviden para que se quiten esa carga en su pecho — seguía murmurando bajitamente, cosa rara en ella — Hazuki-san era Hazuki-san… Yo soy yo… Las decisiones que tomo ella... y las que tomaré, solo espero que las respeten igual… — levantando la cara — Yo también tengo miedo… como ustedes… Pero quiero que confíen en mí, por que yo lo hago en ustedes. Por que si se preocupan… lo digan… Es cierto que hay palabras que es mejor no dejar salir, como las malas palabras — una sonrisita pillina — pero hay unas que al brotar son mejores para aquellas personas a las que están dedicadas y no duelen tanto por que se quedaron dentro cuando es tarde. También quiero dejar en claro, que no me subestimen… ha sido un largo año en el que han estado ocupados y en el que yo logre graduarme. Quizás si que me tengan un poco de paciencia… — mostrandoles la lengua en un puchero. Pero volvio a cambiar su semblante para lo último... — Pero soy **YO** la que esta aquí ahora… —

Termino...

_EndFlashback_

-

-----------------------

-

— **¡¡Estoy aquí!!** — se escucho el fuerte grito de la chica que venía corriendo rápidamente y haciendo aspavientos con las manos indicando su posición. Como mantenía el equilibrio mientras corría como alma que llevaba el diablo apenas fijándose por donde pisaba y sus mechones de cabello dorado interponiéndose entre sus ojos era todo un caso.

—_ "__Y sigue viéndose tan tonta e infantil desde esa vez… "_— Pensaron a la par esos dos con un gesto sombrío en la cara al verla aparecer así.

Pero era un gusto verla, escuchar su estridente voz y cuando fuera necesario: Callarla incluso a bases de coscorrones.

¿Hija del Hokage? Al diablo.

Y que los demás lo vieran como 'maltrataban' a Haruka-chan les importaba un bledo. Pero que ellos dos vieran que otros hicieran lo mismo con Haruka en plan de amigos era un alivio. Por que les parecía una manera franca en la que demostraban que Haruka también les importaba y no solo superficialmente. Tenían el valor de verla como **persona.**

El expresar como se sentían o que les molestaba y que no fuera totalmente a base de indirectas, bromas o insultos era un avance. Pero que lo hicieran entre ellos dos aun era un espacio abisal siendo incluso los mejores amigos, pero para eso tenían a la chica rubia para ayudarles y echarles la mano.

Pero por ahora… un dolor de espalda le recordaba a uno no ser tan blando y amable con ella hoy. Al otro, que a pesar de que su mejor amigo se encontrase de mejor ánimo gracias a su ayuda no le quitaba el hecho de la trasnochada que paso por su culpa y tampoco se la tendría fácil. Pero a la vez, todo le indicaba a ellos que no debían separarse ni perder a la joven kunoichi que de un simpatico brinco se planto frente a ellos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* * *

Mis habituales horas de actualizar fics X)

Bueno, me he extendido con esto pero es que me he encariñado con estos niños... eh, quizás también ensañado un poco o.OU

Ahora si que ha esto le restan tres capitulos más, el penultimo es el de SasuSaku :3

Y por si no quedo claro (como siempre XD) los padres de Omizu pues: Ojos rojizos y mente fantasiosa, el apellido y el caracter pues...Karin y Suigetsu X3 (No me maten o.oU!!) Es menor por unos cuantos meses que Syuuske.

Agradezco los reviews :)

**° setsuna17, AkAnE-xAn, Karenxita-Akime Maxwell & Chivizuke °**

¿Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias y traumas?

Todo cabe bien en un Review XD

En fin, cuidense mucho.


	6. Isolate

**SOLEDAD**

* * *

No, no he olvidado el fic... Solo he olvidado como invocar la Inspiración.

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° **

**ISOLATE  
**

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Sus dorados cabellos golpearon su cara en cuanto sus pies tocaron el piso tras su simpático brinco. Se retiro unos mechones que le cubrían esa mirada azul para poder vislumbrar mejor al par de chicos que tenía enfrente. Notaba por sus caras que no estaban muy contentos con su retraso y lo único que atino a hacer fue a… sonreír tímidamente, reconociendo su falta.

Syuuske y Omizu arquearon una ceja a la par, inconformes. La sonrisita tierna no iba a perdonar su tardía.

Haruka jadeaba un poco a causa de la gran carrera que había pegado, con la garganta reseca y una que otra gotita de sudor aperlando su blanca tez se dejo de caer de espaldas al piso, sin importarle el revolcarse, con sus brazos se cubrió su pecho como esperando que con eso su corazón desbocado no se saliese de su lugar y dejando sus mechones dorados desperdigados por el suelo. No se sabía si tenía roja la cara por le esfuerzo hecho o por el aire frío rozándole la cara.

La chica ignoraba olímpicamente los dos pares de ojos que le veían desde lo alto, bastante molestos y esperando una disculpa. A cualquiera le pondría la piel de gallina semejante mirada, por que cuando estos dos jóvenes se molestaban sus miradas reflejaban el tormento y dolor que harían sufrir a cualquiera que les importunara. Pero la Uzumaki le importaba un bledo. Lo que trajo como consecuencia que Omizu prácticamente le saltara sobre si para jalarle las mejillas y Syuuske que ni le venia al caso la niñería, solo espero a que el otro terminara su castigo.

- Itai, itai, itai Omizu, kun. Duele!! – gritaba protegiéndose sus mejillas mientras se erguía para sentarse en el piso, en un vano intento de quitarselo de encima. - Para!! -

- Pues jodete! eso te pasa por dejarnos aquí. ¿Quien te crees que eres para venir hasta estas horas? –

- Gomen… gomen… - tratando de soltarse de él. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, con cara de perrito regañado.

- Tsk. Vale, solo por que es la primera vez – Haciendo la finta de arrojarle tierra con su pie.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Haruka? – intervino Syuuske al fin.

- Eh… pues, nada importante – titubeando un poco. Sus amigos alzaron una ceja sin creerse eso. – Me he quedado por allí perdiendo el tiempo y para cuando me di cuenta, ya era tarde. – Silencio…. ninguno dijo nada– ¡¡¡Es verdad!!! – frunciendo el ceño e inflando sus cachetes al sentirse ofendida.

- Esta bien, te creemos – Contestó Omizu tendiéndole la mano para que se levantará del piso.

Haruka la tomo gustosa, el otro dio un tirón y de un jalón la chica se puso de pie, a fin de cuentas era bastante ligera. Comenzó a sacudirse el polvo de sus ropas y limpiarse la espalda de hojas.

- ¿Y que tanto estabas haciendo? –

- Eh… pues… Cosas... - contestó clavando sus azules a los rojos de Omizu mientras se acomodaba la capucha de sus ropas sobre la cabeza, cubriendo prácticamente su cabello dorado dejando sueltos algunos mechones. – Cosas de chicas – agrego alegre mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y cruzaba una de sus piernas tras la otra.

- Cosas de… ¿chicas? – inquirió incrédulo. - De las tantas cosas que simplemente no puedes hacer ni parecer… una de ellas es comportarte como una chica. – mirándola acusadoramente de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Doushite? – pregunto inocentemente con sus ojos muy abiertos. – Soy una chica –

- Y aqui vamos de nuevo - penso Syuuske. El joven moreno solo pasaba su vista de uno a otro interlocutor, como si viera el ir y venir de una pelota.

- Que parece niño –

- Soy una niña!! Una kunoichi!! –

- Bueno, quizás lo de niña te lo pase… haces de vez en cuando muchas cursilerías y eres muy chillona y quejica como para ser un chico. –

- ¡¿Eeeh?!.¡Yo no hago cursilerías!! –

- ¡¿Lo vez, lo vez?! No eres muy femenina que digamos, donde quedo el entrenamiento especial… ese al que someten a las kunoichis, esa bendita clase que da Ino-sensei a las niñitas? –

- ¡¡No te burles de Ino-sensei!! Es una buena maestra – bufó poniendo sus manos a la cadera

- Entonces no fuiste buena alumna –

- Iie – negó rotundamente con la cabeza, el gorro amenazaba con caerse de su sitio – Es solo que… -

- Que…? –

- Si me comportara como niña... Omizu-kun y Syuuske-kun no tolerarían a la pobre Haruka-chan, jajajaja – Rió fuertemente tras cerrarle la boca a Omizu con su argumento.

Haruka reía de una manera bastante contagiosa y alegre, Omizu se trago sus palabras y también rió un poco. Syuuske que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la plática se reincorporó de la barandilla lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos se planto junto a ellos. Después de todo era usual estos embates normales entre sus dos amigos.

Ambos tenían la razón a la vez.

Haruka era una chica rara en muchos sentidos. Era bastante infantil por lo regular, poseía una voz chillona y aguda (más cuando pegaba un grito de felicidad o lo que fuese) que eran la única prueba visible y remarcable de que era una jovencita en crecimiento. Y el peinado mono de lo más cursi. (Aunque hace algunos años era tan corto que Haruka fácilmente podía pasar como chico) Pero algunas veces su forma de actuar, sus movimientos precipitados, descuidados y otros toscos, su forma de expresarse y otras cosas la hacían parecer o una niña marimacha o un niño afeminado. Bueno, no es que no tuviera una adecuada educación, Haruka era una alumna modelo y eso implicaba las enseñanzas de cómo ser una mujer en campo de batalla inculcadas por Ino-sensei. Tenía modales y educación solo que… olvidaba que los tenía u olvidaba usarlos, o ambos.

Con ellos dos era bastante abierta, su forma de sentarse sin delicadeza o pudor, la manera de pedir las cosas, hacer bromas y pelear. Más sin embargo todos esos eran en plan de juego. Y aún así, todos sus movimientos, miradas y reacciones tenían esa inocencia y sensación a niña que no quedaban opacados por su proceder, amable y sincera (aunque algunas veces sin mucho tacto). Además, cuando la situación lo requería, se comportaba como lo que era: la hija de Hokage-sama e hija de una antigua miembro de elite de un clan poderoso. Seguía siendo atolondrada, despistada, pero era cuidadosa con lo que hacía a pesar de todo, toda una pequeña dama. Algunas veces, muy diferente a la que veían a diario.

Y también Haruka tenía razón por eso. Si ella actuase como tal que se esperase de alguien de su estatus y posición, su género… definitivamente Syuuske y Omizu por muy amigos que fueran de ella, simplemente no sabrían que hacer con una muñequita de porcelana en su equipo. Su poca paciencia y tolerancia sería colmada a niveles insospechados día con día.

Así que pues, Haruka se sentía a gusto siendo libre de protocolos y abolengos con ellos, y ellos se sentían a gusto con la chica así.

Todos felices y contentos.

Aunque no tanto, aún quedaba un tanto al aire el retraso de la rubia. Haruka era despistada, pero era puntual sobre todo.

- Hn. Andando. – dijo sin mucha importancia.el Uchiha.

- Eh… Matte! – interrumpió la joven - ¿A dónde vamos? –

- Con tu _padre_ – siseo. Había reconocido que había cometido un error chanpandole toda la culpa al Hokage sobre sus padres. Pero no podía evitar tener un deje de enojo sobre esta persona. Aunque eso jamás, jamás admitiria su error. Es por herencia Uchiha.

- ¿Papá? Oh, Cierto!! – recordó algo de pronto chocando su puño contra su mano al decirlo, al acto se puso a rebuscar afanosamente algo entre sus ropas – Lo olvidaba. Ah si, aquí está, ten! – sacando un pergamino y dandoselo a Syuuske.

- ¿Y eso? – pregunto extrañado Omizu

- Un pergamino, idiota – le respondió Syuuske mientras se disponía a desenrollarlo.

- Jajaja, muy chistoso, Cacatúa-_Taichou_ – increpó. Se llevo una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco su bandana de la Villa. La tela oscura se veía impecable, resaltando el plateado del metal con el emblema en espiral. Más que bandana era una pañoleta extensa que se acomodó por sobre su cabeza, su cabello naranja quedo aplastado y casi nublándole la vista y sus ojos rojos. Dotándole de un aire peculiar a su cara tras esas gafas de media luna.

El Uchiha no le hizo caso a él ni a la insistente mirada curiosa de Haruka que tenía sobre el rollo.

Tras la pérdida de Hazuki y la reintegración del equipo, Syuuske pasó a tomar cartas en el asunto como cabeza del equipo. Un chispazo de responsabilidad le llego a su mente (acompañada de la idea de que entre los 3, era el único con posibilidades de mandar a los otros dos pues se consideraba con mayores neuronas funcionales que el resto del equipo junto) Agregando el hecho que se había convertido en Chuunin ya. Por eso cada vez que se les encomendaba una misión como equipo, era a él a quien se dirigían. Aunque gran parte de las estrategias de batalla eran ofrecidas por la mente inquieta de Omizu y el tiro de gracia que implicaba el triunfo era patrocinado por Haruka. Sin lugar a dudas, un gran equipo.

Lo extraño, - y reconociendo mudamente que Omizu tenía razón - fue que el encomendado fue entregado por Haruka. Siempre, era por parte del mismo Hokage, o algún superior o dentro de alguna dependencia.

Retirado el cordón, se dispuso a leer su famoso contenido. Apenas levanto un poco el pestillo y distinguió el color del rango de misión con su concebida letra.

" **A "**

Imperceptiblemente frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

La primera -y última- vez que habían desempeñado un cargo de esa altura, fue cuando Hazuki había perdido la vida. Claro, no era una misión tipo **"A"** cuando se vieron inmersos. A duras penas era una **B**, pero por sus decisiones fue catalogada como A o incluso superior.

¿Ah que les ha enviado esta vez el Hokage?

- ¿Qué dice? – preguntó curiosa la chica al ver que Syuuske desenrollo ya una parte del documento y leía detenidamente algunos renglones, a sus espaldas Omizu husmeaba por sobre su hombro.

- Pues lo de siempre – apartando la vista del documento y enrollándolo apresuradamente sin terminar siquiera de haberlo leído, mirándola de una forma altanera Made Uchiha – Los detalles de la misión. Eso es lo que viene siempre en un pergamino de estos. Pensé que ya lo sabías. –

- Ah – fue lo único que dijo sin sentirse ofendida. - ¿Y que tenemos que hacer? –

- Eso quiero saber precisamente – dijo mientras se ponía en movimiento haciendo un gesto para que le siguiesen.

- ¿Eh?.¿Qué acaso no esta lo suficientemente claro que es necesario que Naruto-sama tenga que explicartelo personalmente?. Mira que yo puedo hacerlo por ti – bromeaba Omizu tratando de colmar la paciencia de su amigo. (Era divertido, inevitable y una costumbre)

Syuuske le dirigió una mirada helada capaz de congelar al país de la Nieve. Bien pudo haberse traducido: "No te hagas estúpido"

Omizu bien sabía por que su compañero quería buscar a Naruto-sama a pesar de tener expresas instrucciones plasmadas en el papel. Él también tenía dudas respecto al pedido y necesitaba algunas aclaraciones.

Principalmente por la parte en la que mencionaba solo al Uchiha y Houzuki para la misión.

Por obviedad, les era intranquilo que pasaba con Haruka.

- Andando – ordeno de nueva cuenta. Paso de lado de una muy confundida Haruka que tuvo que caminar rápidamente para darle alcance.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –

- ¿Que si eres sorda o bruta? – bufó exasperado el joven pelinaranja llevándose una mano a la cara. – Con tu padre –

- Hokage-sama no esta en la oficina – llamando la atención de ambos – Él… salió desde temprano. –

Hokage-sama… Haruka se refería con esa formalidad a su propio padre una vez ella estuviera envuelta en una misión; ella se convertía un shinobi como cualquiera desempeñando su misión encargada por su líder de la Aldea. Así como Omizu hizo el colocarse la bandana por su parte. Tras haberle entregado en sus manos el pergamino a Syuuske para ella, era el inicio del trabajo.

Solo que el extraño tono que uso para hablar de la salida de su padre extraño a sus compañeros.

- ¿Donde está? – le pregunto Syuuske mirandola por sobre su hombro.

- Mhmm… - llevandose un dedo a su barbilla en forma reflexiva, miro al cielo analizando la posición del astro rey, calculando la hora. – Ahora… En la entrada de la Villa, de seguro. -

Syuuske arqueó su ceja, interrogante. Que hacía el Hokage en la entrada de la villa. Desde hacía tiempo que no salía de su despacho, según Haruka ni a comer Ramen. ¿A que se debía el cambio de rutina?

---------------

De regreso a las concurridas calles, en dirección de la portentosa entrada principal, a la cabeza de la comitiva iban Omizu y Haruka platicando de tantas cosas y nada a la vez.

Iban a un paso tranquilo y despreocupado. El movimiento en las calles era palpable a estas horas ya.

Syuuske, pasos atrás de sus veía como hacían caras y se entretenían de tonterías. La gente que pasaba cerca les saludaba amablemente o mostrando sus respetos, Haruka se daba el tiempo de devolverles la cortesía o reverencias y eso retrasaba un tanto su marcha. Omizu también saludaba una que otra vez sin tanto revuelo. Por su parte, Syuuske pasaba de ellos con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Aunque no tan fácilmente despachaba a las jovencitas que deambulaban por allí cerca 'casualmente'

Prefirio pasar de su club de fans, entreteniendose en contemplar a sus dos amigos.

Omizu era un chico que le encantaba dar problemas, revoltoso, causaba problemas y escandaloso. Ah! Y mal hablado! No por que quisiera ser el centro de atención, le chocaba la concurrencia. Simplemente le era divertido pasar el rato así - hacer el idiota pensaba Uchiha -. Haruka por su parte, era despistada, atolondrada, quejica, todas esas cosas de niña odiosa pero se comportaba como chico. Todo un caso. Sin contar que se la pasaba pegada a él como lapa._"Syuuske-kun esto, Syuuske-kun lo otro, Syuuske ¿Por qué?"_ etc… Que decir que le extrañaba la extraña combinación que formaban esos 3.

Ladeo la cabeza en un análisis completo de sus compañeros. Omizu llevaba la camisa de rendija de manga corta bajo una playera de tirantes violeta poco holgada, pues se ajustaba bien a su torso. Llevaba los pantaloncillos oscuros a la altura de sus tobillos combinando con su pañoleta.. Llevaba un cinto grueso de cuero en la cadera algo suelto y en lugar de un portakunais en la parte de atrás, traía una daga de hoja gruesa guardada perfectamente en su funda.

Haruka por su parte, vestía una casaca de manga larga –muy larga- y capucha azul marino, combinando perfecto con la tela de su protector en el cuello. La prenda apenas le cubria abajo del pecho, debajo de esta traía una playera de color oliva bastante larga y holgada, de hecho, le llegaba hasta medio muslo dandole la impresión de una falda y suelta. Los pantaloncillos marrones que traía apenas le llegaban a las pantorrillas. El cabello recogido en dos coletas bajas y acomodados al frente, de forma que enmarcara su cara. Haruka indiscutiblemente se parecía mucho a su padre, incluso en las mañas y maneras. El cabello dorado y los ojos azules, la zorruna sonrisa. Solo se diferenciaba por la tez blanca e inmaculada, y no morena como la de su papá. La inocencia y fragilidad que aparentaba (algunas veces, engañosamente) era un aire proporcionado por su madre, junto con esa amable sonrisa que luego les brindaba.

"_Syuuske-kun…_" Como eco en su mente asomaba su nombre. Haruka, pero con una voz más tierna que la actual… la primera vez que la vio.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Flashback_

º º º º º º º

_- Es un Uchiha… - se escucho a sus espaldas._

_- Si, se parecen mucho… -_

_- ¿Tú crees que sean iguales? –_

_Sea quienes fueran los dueños de esas voces, hablaban indiscutiblemente de su padre._

_- No se… No se ve muy amigable que digamos… -_

_- Pero si es tan Kawaii!! – escucho que chillo una chiquilla_

_- ¿Le preguntamos? –_

_- Quién sabe si quiera –_

_- Oi!! Tú!! Syuuske-kun ¿Quieres jugar? – se escucho al fin.  
_

_Enderezo la cabeza y miro tras de él. Había media docena de niños mirandolo fijamente abajo, de su edad, no pasaban de los 7 años de seguro. Estaba comodamente sentado viendo el atardecer desde lo alto de una resbaladilla del parque de juegos._

_No respondió, les miro un rato curioso y luego se deslindo de todo bostezando._

_- Yo puedo jugar?! – chillo fuertemente alguien tras todos ellos. Pronto apareció una pequeña niña igual que ellos, aunque vestida algo ataviada para jugar con un muy elegante kimono. Tenía su cabello dorado y muy corto, apenas le cubría sus orejas, poseía unos chispeantes ojos azules._

_Los niños al acto se quedaron pasmados viéndose entre sí, sin saber que hacer._

_- Lo sentimos, es muy peligroso para usted. – dijo uno jugueteando con sus manos.  
_

_- Podría lastimarse - Secundo otro. Al acto todos bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto y salieron corriendo a otro lado._

_Syuuske miro esto desde donde estaba. La niña se quedo en su sitio contemplando como todos se iban a jugar, pronto reparo en la presencia del Uchiha. Le dirigió una timida sonrisa y se marcho dando saltitos siguiendo una linea imaginaria en el piso._

_Él no hizo más que verla marchar a lo lejos y los tenues reflejos dorados que aparecian en su cabello.  
_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

* * *

Si, olvido como invocar la Inspiración y cuando llega se alarga. Capitulo extra surge con esto otra vez XD Es que colocando todo lo que me vino a la mente esto hubiera quedado largo y considerando que escribo luego mucho, si iba a ser tedioso la lectura de todo junto :p

No doy fecha del siguiente capitulo, pero no va a tardar tanto esta vez :3

Y aún sigo sin saber si dejo que vuelvan a aparecer Sakura y Sasuke XD

Agradezco los reviews :)

**° Akarui-Wakai, Karenxita-Akime Maxwell, AkAnE-xAn, chivizuke & Anhara. S °**

¿Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias y traumas?

Todo cabe bien en un Review XD

En fin, cuidense mucho.


End file.
